Kein Paar wie jedes andere
by Harrys Liebling
Summary: Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger sind schon seit Monaten zusammen, aber sie haben Angst davor, ihre Beziehung öffentlich zu machen. Wenn es allerdings viele Gryffindor/Slytherin-Pärchen geben würde... DM/HG und noch ein paar andere...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: alle orte und figuren gehören J.K. Rowling, mir nur der Plot.

Ich stell einfach paralell zu "Hate me or love me" noch eine andere story online, die ich schon komplett habe, also kann ich mit schöner regelmäßigkeit posten...

Viel Spaß!

:

Sie betrat die große Halle mit gesenktem Gesicht.

Sie wusste, wenn sie auch nur einmal aufschaute, würden ihre Augen automatisch zum Slytherintisch wandern. Ihre Blicke würden sich verfangen und es würde wieder zu peinlichen, auffälligen Geschehnissen kommen.

Wie gestern, als sie frontal mit Ernie MacMillan zusammenstieß.

Oder vorgestern, als er seine Kanne Kaffee nicht in seine Tasse, sondern auf Blaise Zabinis Schoß gekippt hatte.

Nein, heute würde das nicht passieren. Auch wenn es schmerzlich war, den Tag ohne einen Blick aus silbergrauen Augen zu beginnen, die ihr bestätigen, dass sie nicht einfach träumte.

Plötzlich zerschnitt eine laute Stimme die morgendliche Stille. Seine Stimme.

„Hey, Granger, du wirrhaarige Streberin!"

Noch vor zwei Monaten wäre sie sauer geworden. Ihr ganzer Tag wäre gelaufen gewesen. Jetzt musste sie sich zusammennehmen, um ihrer Stimme eine wütende Tonlage zu verleihen.

„Was willst du, Frettchen?"

Innerlich jubelte sie. Auf diese Weise würde sicherlich niemand Verdacht schöpfen, wenn sie sich anstarrten.

„Nichts, ich habe nur gestern vergessen, dich zu beleidigen. Das wollte ich nachholen!"

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Draco Malfoy, nickte seinen Anhängern huldvoll zu und schritt an Hermine vorbei in die Eingangshalle, nicht ohne ihr ein „heute Abend!" aus den Mundwinkel zuzuzischen.

Ohne eine sichtbare Gefühlsregung machte sie sich auf, um endlich am Gryffindortisch Platz zu nehmen wo Harry und Ron schon auf sie warteten.

Ersterer legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, was vermutlich eine tröstende Geste sein sollte, aber Draco, würde er es sehen, zu einem mittelschweren Fluch verleiten würde.

Ron beugte sich rüber und flüsterte ihr zu: „Mine, wenn du willst können wir uns um ihn kümmern!" Er ließ seine Knöchel knacken.

„Ron, mach dich nicht lächerlich, das ist nur Malfoy. Er ist es nicht wert, " ratterte sie ihren Standartspruch herunter.

Sie malte sich lieber nicht aus, in welches Dilemma sie kommen würde, wenn sich Draco mit ihren Freunden duellieren würde. Aber sie waren sich beide einig, dass sie es vorerst noch geheim halten würden. Nach dem Tod des dunklen Lords saß Lucius Malfoy zwar in Askaban, aber auch sonst gab es sehr viele Personen, die etwas gegen ihre Beziehung haben könnten.

Mit einen Kopfschütteln verdrängte sie diese negativen Gedanken und fing an, ihr Frühstück hinunter zu stürzen.

Sie war wieder einmal sehr spät dran, wieder etwas, dass vor zwei Monaten noch vollkommen undenkbar gewesen wäre.

Hermine Granger, die morgens das Frühstück verpasste, weil sie zuviel Zeit im Badezimmer verbrachte. Ihre Freunde hatten das zu Kenntnis genommen und warteten nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern am Gryffindortisch auf sie.

Nach zwei Toast und einer Tasse Kakao (Ja, KAKAO, kein Kaffee. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie Draco das Zeug hinunter würgte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es sogar absichtlich auf Blaises Jeans entsorgt.) machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Kräuterkunde.

Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte sie sich, die Gewächshäuser wären näher an der Schule, denn durch den unaufhörlichen Novemberregen war der schmale Pfad eine einzige sumpfartige Aneinahnderreihung von Wasserpfützen.

Als sie endlich vor Gewächshaus 4 standen, waren alle Schüler anwesend, nicht aber Professor Sprout.

Um sich vor dem Nieselregen zu schützen drängten sie sich unter das schmale Vordach. Harry und Ron begannen eine komplexe Diskussion mit Justin Finch-Fletchly und Steve Hopkins über die Aufstiegschancen der Chudley Canons.

Hermine versuchte gar nicht erst, dem Gespräch zu folgen. Quidditsch. Das hatte sie schon vor Jahren aufgegeben.

Stattdessen gab sie sich wieder ihren Tagträumen hin.

Draco, der ihr aus einem Buch vorlas.

Draco, der ihr mit den Fingern durchs Haar fuhr.

Draco, der mit einem leisen Lächeln ihre Bluse aufknöpfte.

Sie grinste versonnen vor sich hin.

„Schlampe!"

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Hatte jemand ihre Gedanken lesen?

Ihre erste Reaktion war Panik, aber das logische Denken übernahm sofort die Überhand. Niemand konnte die Gedanken eines anderen lesen.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und stellte fest, dass die Beleidigung nicht ihr gegolten hatte.

Wutschnaubend standen sich Hannah Abott und Susan Bones gegenüber, die Zauberstäbe erhoben.

„Du Miststück! Wie konntest du das nur tun?" Susan war offensichtlich den Tränen nahe, sie sie schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, das ihre langen braunen Haare, ordentlich zu einem Zopf gebunden, sich mit Regen voll saugten.

„Oh, reg dich ab, Sue. Er wäre sowieso nicht mit dir ausgegangen, er weiß ja nicht mal deinen Namen."

Die blauen Augen von Hannah blitzten auf.

Wenn Hermine die Schülerinnen, die sich in den letzten Jahren am meisten verändert haben, würde Hannah noch vor Pansy Parkinson kommen. Ihre hellblonden Haare waren nicht mehr strohig, sondern glatt und geschmeidig, durchgestuft und mit pinken Strähnen versehen. Ihr Babyspeck und ihre Pausbacken waren verschwunden und hatten einigenbetörenden Kurven Platz gemacht.

Aber das Beste (fand zumindest sie) waren ihre Augen, von einem leuchtenden Türkisblau und meistens unschuldig glücklich strahlend. Im Moment drückten sie nichts als Wut aus.

Merlin sei dank kam nun endlich Professor Sprout angeschnauft. Die Hufflepuff-Mädchen warfen sich noch einen letzten bösen Blick zu, dann senkten sie die Zauberstäbe.

„Entschuldigt die Verspätung", die beleibte Hexe öffnete die Gewächshaustür mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs.

„Ich hatte noch einen wichtige Unterredung mut Professor Flittwick, äußerst wichtig." Sie räusperte sich. „Findet euch bitte in Paaren zusammen und stellt euch jeweils neben einen der Gewächskästen."

Noch bevor die Lehrerin ausgesprochen hatte, warf Ron Hermine einen flehenden Blick zu.

Hermine schnaubte.

Sie wusste, dass Ron jede Hilfe, die er kriegen konnte, egal in welchem Fach, auch nutzte.

Aber heute musste er ohne ihre Tipps klarkommen, denn wenn ihre Neugier einmal geweckt war, musste sie sie befriedigen. Und der Streit zwischen den beiden sonst so unzertrennlichen Hufflepuffs hatte ihre Neugier geweckt.

Rasch drängte sie sich nach hinten, neben die völlig durchnässte Susan, und zog sie zu einem der Gewächskästen.

Sie musste gar nicht lange bohren, das Mädchen begann von alleine zu erzählen.

„Sie hat mit ihm geschlafen. Sie wusste, dass ich seit über einem Jahr in ihn verliebt bin, und jetzt verführt sie ihn, weil sie nichts Besseres zu tun hatte."

Tränen liefen ihre über ihre Wangen und ihre Worte waren durch ihr schluchzen fast nicht zu verstehen.

Hermine blickte auf, und sah, das so ziemlich alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren. Mit einem bitterbösen Gesichtsausdruck, der früher für Draco bestimmt war, brachte sie alle dazu, unverzüglich wieder ihr Unkraut zu jäten.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Susan. „Wer ist denn der Glückliche?" Sie setzte auf einen der Hufflepuff-Jungs, vielleicht Ryan Gillay oder Matt Barnett.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, du würdest mich für verrückt halten."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn „Doch kein Lehrer, oder?"

Im Geiste sah sie schon Hannah und Snape knutschend an irgendeiner Kerkerwand lehnen. Sie verzog das Gesicht.

Susan lächelte traurig. „Nein, ein Slytherin. Theodor Nott."

Auf Hermines erstaunten Blick hin fing sie an zu erklären:

„Professor Sprout gibt doch einen Kräuterkundeleistungskurs, jeden Mittwochnachmittag. Da habe ich ihn kennen gelernt. Er ist gar nicht so böse wie die anderen Slytherins. Nur so still…"

In diesem Ton ging es noch endlos weiter, doch Hermine hörte nicht mehr zu. Sie war gar nicht die einzige, die einen Slytherin liebte.

Vielleicht waren Draco und sie gar nicht das einzige Paar, das sich über den „Slytherins-sind-böse-Kult" hinweggesetzt haben?

Ein Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont.

„Hermine? Alles in Ordnung?" Jemand zupfte an ihren Ärmel.

Um sie herum packten alle ihre Sachen zusammen und unterhielten sich laut. Susan war wohl schon gegangen.

„Die Stunde ist aus. Wir müssen zu Zauberkunst."

Harry sah sie besorgt an.

Sie schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. Schon wieder war sie so tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie nichts mehr mitbekam. Seufzend schulterte sie ihre Tasche

„Los Jungs, wir gehen."

Der restliche Unterricht verging ohne etwas nennenswert Aufregendes, nur Ron fragte sie einmal, ob sie eigentlich noch einen anderen Gesichtsausdruck als dieses dämliche Lächeln draufhätte.

Dann kam endlich der Abend. Hermine versuchte sich gerade für einen BH zu entscheiden, als eine unerwartete Störung auftauchte.

Lavender Brown, brünette Blondine und größte Nervensäge von Gryffindor, baute sich im Türrahmen auf.

„Na, was hast du heute noch vor?" Hermine versuchte es mit der sich-dämlich-stell-Tour. „Nichts, warum?"

„Hm, lass mich überlegen… Ach ja, du hast schon um 18 Uhr mit dem lernen aufgehört, du hast deine Haare gewaschen, dich geschminkt und du stehst vor deinem Schrank und überlegst, was du anziehen sollst. Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich darauf komme, das du etwas vorhast."

Okay, dann nicht. Offenbar hatte sie Lavender unterschätzt.

Die einzige Masche, die Lavender ihr jetzt durchgehen lassen würde, die ich-erzähle-dir-mein-größtes-Geheimnis-Tour.

„Ja, okay. Ich treffe mich mit einem Jungen." Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen.

„Ich soll ihm Nachhilfe geben. In der Bibliothek." Das dafür umso mehr.

„Und, ist er süß?" Lavenders Stimme klang, als würden sie sich über einen geheimen Welteroberungsplan unterhalten.

„Ja, wahnsinnig süß."

Hermine musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als sie das ehrfürchtige Gesicht ihrer Schlafsaalkameradin sah. Das hatte sie ihr wohl nicht zugetraut.

Sie nutzte die Gunst der Sekunde.

Mit einem knappen „Ich muss los" stürmte sie an dem anderen Mädchen vorbei, die Treppe runter, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als sie auch das Porträtloch hinter dich gelassen hatte, wurde sie wieder langsamer. So vermied sie lästige Fragen wie „Hermine, was ist Nieswurz?" oder „Mine, kann ich mal deinen Aufsatz durchlesen?"

Nicht, dass sie den Leuten nicht gerne half, aber ab und zu war es eben ziemlich ungünstig.

Außerdem schadete es niemanden, mal selber zu denken.

Mit diesen Gedanken machte sie sich auf zu ihrem Date mit Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Leute, hier ist das zweite Kapitel.

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Also, eigentlich wollte ich mit den posten warten, bis sich weinigstens einer erbarmt, ein Review dazulassen, aber jetzt geb ich euch doch noch ne zweite Chance. Also nutzt sie! Ich warte (-;

**Wir sind aber gar nicht paraniod heute, oder?**

Im 7. Stock angekommen, kontrollierte sie zuerst, ob irgendjemand in der Nähe war.

Beim letzten Mal kamen zufällig Padma Patil und Jennifer Lovell aus Ravenclaw auf den Weg zur Bibliothek vorbei und laberten sie geschlagene 20 Minuten über die Koboldkriege zu.

Hermine wusste, das sie selbst daran schuld war, das alle sie als Anlaufstation für Schulprobleme hielten. Blaise Zabini war Jahrgangszweiter nach ihr, und niemand kam auf die Idee, ihn zu belästigen. Das lag ganz einfach daran, dass er für sein gutes Aussehen berühmt war, und niemand sich für seine Noten interessierte.

Als sie Padma und Jennifer endlich losgeworden war, war Draco schon auf dem riesigen Himmelbett eingeschlafen gewesen.

Heute war zum Glück niemand in der Nähe. Schnell eilte sie dreimal an dem Trollbild vorbei und dachte dabei: "Ich brauche einen Raum, in dem ich mit Draco ungestört bin."

Schwungvoll drehte sie sich um, um durch die Tür einzutreten, und knallte gegen harte, feste Schlossmauer.

Die Tür war nicht erschienen.

Sie versuchte es noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Jedesmal wurde sie verzweifelter.

Sie kannte nur eine Möglichkeit, weshalb die Tür nicht auftauchte: Jemand war gerade drinnen.

„Verfluchter Mist" flüsterte sie und lies sich mit dem Rücken an der Wand hinunter gleiten.

Und dabei hatte sie sich so auf den Abend gefreut.

Schnelle Schritte kamen näher.

Draco.

Langsam rappelte sie sich auf, bevor er um die Ecke kam.

Als er sie im Flur stehen sah, ging er einen Schritt zurück und schaute, ob ihm jemand gefolgt war. Dann wandte er sich ihr zu: „Was ist los, Hermine?"

Offenbar hatte er den Ärger in ihrem Gesicht wahrgenommen.

„Jemand ist da drin. Die Tür geht nicht auf." Ihre Stimme klang gepresst.

Der Slytherin nahm sie tröpstend in den Arm, fuhr ihr mit den schmalen Fingen durch die braunen Haaren.

„Jetzt haben wir uns schon unter Lebensgefahr getroffen, jetzt gehe ich auch nicht so einfach wieder nach Hause." Sie wusste, dass er grinste, obwohl sie es nicht sah.

Schon wieder war sie sauer auf sich selbst.

Früher hatte sie sich nicht so schnell unterkriegen lassen, sie war immer die gewesen, die noch einen Ausweg kannte.

Doch der Stress, ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten, vor allem vor ihren Freunden, mit denen sie immer alles geteilt hatte, machte sie mürbe.

Sie wusste, lange würde sie das nicht mehr durchhalten, eher würde sie explodieren.

„Irgendwelche Vorschläge?" Seine Stimme, die sie früher immer so genervt hatte, war jetzt so tröstlich.

Und vor allem bracht sie sie auf andere Gedanken.

„Bibliothek?" schlug sie vor. Um diese Zeit wären kaum Leute dort. Hinter ein paar Regalen, ganz hinten, könnte man es sich wunderbar gemütlich machen…

„Dieser Vorschlag kann nur von Hermine Granger kommen. Überall nur harte Stühle, pergamentbedeckte Tische… Astronomieturm?"

„Willst du erfrieren? Wir haben November! Küche?"

„Unter gar keinen Umständen. Hast du die Hauselfen vergessen? Wie wärs mit… Dem Slytherinschlafsaal?"

Alles klar, jetzt hat er wirklich einen Klatscher zu viel an den Kopf bekommen.

Hermine hob skeptisch ihre Augenbrauen. „Und wie sollen wir das machen? Hi Leute, macht es euch was aus, kurz den Schlafsaal zu räumen, um den Fortbestand einer für euch unakzeptablen Beziehung zu ermöglichen? Die werden uns lynchen!"

Der Slytherin grinste. „So schlimm sind sie nicht, wirklich. Aber es wäre vermutlich nicht so gut, es allen gleichzeitig zu sagen. Ich hatte eher an einen Illusionszauber gedacht."

Jetzt läuteten bei Hermine endgültig alle Alarmglocken „Woher kennst du diesen Zauber und wie sicher beherrscht du ihn?"

Er zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch, was er, wie er ihr in einem schwachen Moment anvertraut hatte, jahrelang im Spiegel geübt hatte.

„Wir sind aber gar nicht paranoid heute, oder?"

„Ich bin nicht paranoid. Nur vorsichtig. Wenn du irgendwas verbockst, wird meine Rache fürchterlich sein!"

Da war es wieder! Dieses verdammte Slytherinlächeln, dem nie etwas Gutes folgte.

Anstatt sich überhaupt zu einer Erwiderung zu bequemen, hob er den Zauberstab.

„Difindio!"

Hermine fühlte etwas Eiskaltes, dass sich von ihrem Kopf über ihre Schultern über den ganze Körper ausbreitete.

„Draco Malfoy! Du wagst es, mich ohne Einverständnis zu verhexen?"

„Was hast du denn, hat doch funktioniert. Lass uns gehen, Baby!"

Jeden anderen hätte sie vermutlich in Fetzen gerissen, aber diesem Grinsen konnte sie einfach nicht wiederstehen, und so begnügte sie sich mit einem äußerst unsanften Schlag in seine Seite, den er ja nicht kommen sehen konnte.

„Warum hab ausgerechnet ich eine gewalttätige Freundin?" murmelte er, als er sich vom Boden hochrappelte.

„Weil du das brauchst!" Was absolut der Wahrheit entsprach. „Wenn dich nicht irgendwer ab und zu in deine Schranken verweist bist du ein furchtbar verzogener und von dir selbst überzeugter Macho."

Der Slytherin schnaubte und tastete nach ihren Händen. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?"

„Vermutlich gerade ein paar Erstklässler terrorisieren."

„Oh Mann, wenn m an dich so reden hört, könnte man denken, ich wäre ein - da kommt wer!"

Eilige Schritte kamen näher, und Draco lies ihre Hände los. Sie wich an die Wand zurück.

„Malfoy? Was machst du denn hier?"

Terry Boot wirkte, als würde er gleich einen Anfall kriegen, was Hermine erstaunte. Mit Terry war Draco zwar nicht direkt befreundet, aber er hatte keinen Grund, panisch mit den Augen zu rollen.

Das war ihrem Freund offenbar auch aufgefallen, denn Draco runzelte die Stirn und fragte: „Was ist los, Boot? Soweit ich weiß, ist es weder verboten, noch irgendwie furchteinflößend, alleine in einem Korridor zu stehen."

Terry wurde rot. „Äh… Es ist nur so… Stehst du hier noch lange rum?"

„ Eigentlich hatte ich geplant, heute Nacht in diesem Flur zu übernachten. Wieso fragst du?"

Er konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen, andere Leute zu ärgern. Das allerdings brachte ihm einen erneuten Rippenstoß von Hermine ein.

„Auuuuu! Verdammt. Nein ist schon gut, ich geh weg, und du kannst in diesem verfluchten Flur treiben was auch immer du willst!"

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seine Brust reibend wankte er an dem völlig verdatterten Ravenclaw vorbei. Hermine folgte ihm mit nachdenklicher Miene.

Soweit sie wusste, wurde dieser Flur eigentlich nur von Leuten benutzt, die in den Raum der Wünsche wollten. Der war allerdings besetzt.

Wie viele Leute wussten eigentlich mittlerweile von diesem Raum? Alle Mitglieder der DA, die Leute die im Inquisationskommando waren, jeder hat es noch ein paar Leuten erzählt.

Von einem geheimen Raum konnte man wirklich nichtmehr sprechen.

Vielleicht hatte auch Terry eine geheime Beziehung. Oder er wollte einfach nur in Ruhe ein Buch lesen. Oder was auch immer.

Der Fluch, der auf ihr lag, gehörte vermutlich nicht zur gewöhnlichen Zaubereiausbildung, aber er war um einiges praktischer als der Tarnumhang, bei dem immer ein Fuß oder eine Hand herausschauen konnten. Zu ihrem Erstaunen erreichten sie unbeschadet die Kerker.

Draco drehte sich zu ihr um „Wirst du mich gleich wieder schlagen, wenn du dir jetzt die Ohren zuhalten musst? Du bist zwar meine Freundin, aber du bist zu viel Gryffindor, um das Passwort zu erfahren."

„Nein, ist schon klar. Ich traue dir Slytherin ja auch nicht über den Weg."

„Sag mir nur einen Grund, warum ich dich nicht hier draußen stehen lassen soll."

„Weil du sonst nur mit deinem Teddy kuscheln kannst. Und zwar für den Rest deines Lebens!"

„Gutes Argument! Also, ich vertraue dir. Folge mir schnell und unauffällig!" Er dreht sich zu einem hässlichen Porträt um und Hermine hielt sich die Ohren zu, bis sie sah, dass das Bild zur Seite schwang. Schnell huschte sie hinter Draco hinein.

Der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum war düster und erinnerte sie auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise an den Grimmaultplatz Nr. 12. Es waren nur wenige Schüler hier, die sich um den flackernden Kamin verteilt hatten.

Pansy Parkinson unterhielt sich leise mit Blaise Zabini. Als sie lachte, warf sie ihren Kopf mit den kurzen schwarzen Haaren elegant zurück.

Das und das knappe, dunkelgrün-schwarze Spitzenkorsett, das sie trug, hätten fast jeden Jungen, den Hermine kannte, zum sabbern gebracht.

Nicht jedoch den französischen Mädchenschwarm, der ihr gegenübersaß, die Arme lässig verschränkt und ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Ein paar Sessel weiter saßen Millicent Bullstrode und Daphne Greengrass kichernd über einer Mädchenzeitschrifft, was ihnen genervte Blicke von einigen Siebtklässlern einbrachte, die ihre Hausaufgaben erledigten.

Draco beachtete die Menschen um ihn herum gar nicht, sondern ging zielstrebig auf eine geschwungene Ebenholztreppe zu, die auf eine Balustrade führe, von der rundherum Türen abgingen. Hermine vermutete die Schlafsäle dahinter.

Sie achtete darauf, möglichst leise aufzutreten, und folgte ihrem Freund die Treppe hinauf.

Als sie fast oben waren, ertönte ein Schrei.

„Draco Malfoy! Wohin willst du denn so schnell? Komm her! Du musst unseren Herzensbrecher hier von seiner Wahnidee abbringen. Stell dir vor, Blaise steht auf-."

„ Tut mir leid Pansy, aber ich bin furchtbar müde. Morgen, ja?"

Draco verheimlichte seinen Freunden nicht gerne etwas, und so drehte er sich nicht um, um der selbsternannten (und nie entmachteten) Slytherinprinzessin ins Gesicht zu blicken, aus Angst, sie könnte ihm etwas ankennen.

So verpasste er ein äußerst interessantes Mienenspiel. Pansys Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von erstaunt zu erzürnt, und dann schließlich zu einem Grinsen.

Einem wissenden Grinsen.

Hermine allerdings entging es nicht, und es beunruhigte sie.

Aber was sollte Dracos beste Freundin eigentlich bemerkt haben? Sie war unsichtbar, und er wollte eben früher ins Bett. Also drehte sie sich um und lief hinter ihm her.

Und so entging auch ihr, das Pansy sich umdrehte und Blaise etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, woraufhin sein Grinsen für einen Moment flackerte und er kritisch hinter dem Malfoyerben her blickte.

Draco öffnete eben die Tür zu dem Schlafsaal, den sie zu zweit bewohnten (wegen einigen finanziellen Zuwendungen ihrer Familien, Bestechung ist ein zu hässliches Wort).

Täuschte er sich, oder hielt sein Freund die Tür einen Tick zu lange offen?

Hermine tauchte unter dem ausgestreckten Arm ihres Freundes in den behaglichen Raum.

Das Kaminfeuer prasselte auch hier und beleuchtete zwei Himmelbetten, die durch einen übergroßen Schreibtisch getrennt waren. Vor dem Kamin lag ein großes Bärenfell, und eine Wand war komplett mit einem Bücherregal bedeckt. So in etwa hatte sie sich immer den Himmel vorgestellt.

„Wow!" Mit einem entzückten Aufschrei zog sie ein Buch nach dem anderen aus dem Regal und überflog die Titel. Langsam schlenderte Draco auf die scheinbar in der Luft tanzende „Aufzählung der größten europäischen Zauberer des Mittelalters" zu und flüsterte den Umkehrzauber.

„Brrr!" Fast lies sie das Buch fallen. Es gab wirklich angenehmere Zauber.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so eine Leseratte bist."

„Bin ich auch nicht, die meisten der Bücher gehören Blaise. Du darfst dir sicher mal ein paar ausleihen, aber eigentlich hatte ich mir für jetzt etwas anderes vorgestellt…"

Während er sprach, war er noch näher gekommen, die letzten Worte hatte er nur noch in ihren Nacken gehaucht, was ihren Körper mit einer angenehmen Gänsehaut überzog.

Langsam drehte sie sich um, und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihr, als Draco sich von ihr löste und begann, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Gleichzeitig liesen sie sich auf das Fell nieder, keiner von ihnen wollte oder konnte auch nur noch einen Schritt weiter zu Dracos Bett gehen.

Ihrer Bluse folgte sein Umhang, ihre Jeans, sein T-Shirt. Wieder küssten sie sich, seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken bis hinunter zu ihrem Po, sie strich ihm durch das seidige blonde Haar, immer wieder, bis es sich um ihre Finger wickelte und fast so kraus war wie das ihre.

„Blaise, du schuldest mir 20 Galeonen. Ich wusste doch, das es Granger ist."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Leute!

Immer noch kein einziges Review!! Ist die Story so schlecht? Aber warum haben sie dann ein paar in ihren Favouriten- und Alertlisten? Also, ich find das gemein! )-:

**3. Kapitel: Ich könnte dir nie böse sein, Baby**

Es war, als ob die Zeit stehen geblieben wäre.

Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe wandten sie sich zur Tür, von wo die Stimme gekommen war. Blaise fischte gerade einige Münzen aus seiner Tasche und gab sie der lässig im Türrahmen lehnenden Pansy.

„Den Rest kriegst du später. Versprochen!"

„Ich glaubs dir zwar nicht, aber ich will ja nicht schuld sein, wenn du dir für die nächst Woche kein neues Aftershave leisten kannst. Oder, warte mal, eigentlich doch. Es würde mich wirklich interessieren, ob das deine Wirkung auf Mädchen beeinflusst. Speziell auf eine ganz bestimmte…"

Mit einem zuckersüßen Grinsen drehte sie sich zu dem auf dem Boden liegenden Pärchen um. „Draco, was ich dir vorher eigentlich sagen wollte, bevor du mit Granger-"

„Sie heißt Hermine, Pansy. Und könntet ihr euch eventuell kurz umdrehen?"

„Oh, ja, natürlich, natürlich." Sie ging hinüber zu Blaises Bett, lies sich darauf fallen und schloss die Augen.

Nach einem kurzen zögern folgte ihr Blaise, während Hermine und Draco damit begannen, ihre Kleider aufzusammeln.

Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie noch nie in ihrem Leben so rot war, sogar Dracos blasses Gesicht war mit einem leichten Rosa überzogen.

„Wie hab ihr´s rausgefunden?" fragte er schließlich, um das peinliche Schweigen zu unterbrechen.

„Oh, das war ganz einfach. Zumindest herauszufinden, das du eine Freundin hast. Du bist ständig zu unmöglichen Zeiten abgehauen, wolltest ständig „alleine" sein, und das Beste war ja, als du vor drei Wochen mit diesem völlig bescheuerten Mensch-Leute-ich-bin-ja-so-glücklich-und-verliebt-Grinsen und einem durchdringenden Parfumgeruch um 3 Uhr Nachts durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gehüpft bist. Pech gehabt, mein lieber, aber vor Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini bleibt nichts geheim." Pansy grinste.

„Aber viel schwieriger war es, herauszufinden, wer denn die glückliche ist. Und da du uns partout nichts verraten hast, war klar, das es eine Gryffindor oder eine Hufflepuff war."

„Oder unvorstellbar hässlich!"

„Oder ein Kerl."

„Blaise hat auf Eloise Midgeon gewettet."

„Und du hast zuerst auf Matt Barnett getippt."

„Dafür hast du den Namen Neville Longbottom in den Raum fallen lassen!"

Fassungslos lauschten Hermine und Draco den Schlagabtausch.

„ Wieso habt ihr mir nicht einfach gesagt, dass ihr es wisst?"

„Erstens, weil wir bis zuletzt darauf gewartet haben, dass du es uns doch freiwillig sagt, zweitens, weil du es wahrscheinlich abgestritten hättest und drittens, weil es so viel mehr Spaß gemacht hat!" zählte Pansy noch mehr grinsend auf.

Dann wurde ihr Gesicht plötzlich ernst. „Warum hast du es uns nicht gesagt, Draco? Wir sind deine Freunde, was hast du denn gedacht was wir mit dir machen? Dich dazu zwingen Gra – Hermine den Laufpass zu geben, oder dir die Freundschaft zu kündigen? Ich hätte wirklich mehr Vertrauen von dir erwartet."

„Stimmt, Mann. Hast du schon vergessen, das wir immer bei der Wahrheit bleiben wollten?"

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Leute."

Er nahm Hermines Hand und zog sie zu seinem Bett, wo sie sich niederließen. „Ich weiß, dass ich euch was hätte sagen sollen, aber wir haben schlicht die Panik gekriegt. Wir haben es keinem erzählt, auch nicht Potty und dem Wiesel."

„Harry und Ron." Murmelte Hermine tonlos. „Sie heißen Harry und Ron." Damit lenkte sie Pansy Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Es war nicht so, dass sie sich vor ihr fürchtete (Sie war eine Gryffindor. Sie fürchte sich vor nichts und niemanden), aber sie hatte einen gesunden Menschenverstand, und der sagt den meisten Menschen, sie sollten Pansy nicht in die Quere kommen.

Die Slytherin hatte irgendwann in der 4. Oder 5. Klasse damit aufgehört, verliebt in Draco Malfoy zu sein.

Sie begann damit, sich sexy zu kleiden (Und mit sexy meine ich SEXY), allen gutaussehenden Typen verheißungsvoll zuzuzwinkern , und als sie das erste Mal von Professor McGonagall aus dem Unterricht geschickt wurde, weil sie sich weigerte, ihren Umhang über ihrem knappen Shirt zu schließen, gehörte ihr bereits die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Schule.

Der Ruf, sie würde es mit wirklich jedem Typen treiben, wurde von unzähligen Gerüchten unterstützt.

So hatte Parvati Hermine versichert, Pansy wäre mit Markus Flint nach dem Quidditchspiel Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff im Besenschuppen verschwunden und erst zwanzig Minuten später verschwitzt und mit zerzausten Haaren wieder herausgekommen.

Und Ernie MacMillan behauptete, Su Li aus Ravenclaw wäre beim Nachsitzen bei Snape von ihr verführt worden.

Dean Thomas erzählte einmal lässig im Gemeinschaftsraum, Sex mit Pansy wäre das Beste, was einem in Hogwarts passieren könnte.

Und Pansy liebte diesen Ruf, sie sorgte immer wieder dafür, das neue Gerüchte entstanden, wenn sie „vergas" ihre Bluse zu schließen, bevor sie zu Unterricht ging, oder sie sich einen sehr zentralen Flur für ein Tete-â-Tete aussuchte.

Sie machte keinen Unterschied zwischen „Single" und „schon vergeben", es hieß sogar, Typen mit Freundin wären ihr lieber, was sie zur Erzfeindin aller Mädchen mit Freund auf Hogwarts machte.

Allerdings wurde sie zum Teil zum Vorbild für andere, wie zum Beispiel Hannah Abott. Die Lehrer versuchten, dieses sündige Treiben zu verbieten, aber sie kämpften auf verlorenen Posten.

Pansy Parkinson war ein wandelndes Phänomen. Sie warf sich eiskalt Typen in die Arme, deren Namen sie nicht einmal kannte, erzählte Snape im Plauderton, dass er furchtbar sexy wäre und war mit Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini befreundet, die umgekehrt als die größten Weiberhelden der Schule galten.

Andererseits war sie heulend im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammengebrochen, als ihre Großmutter gestorben war und es hieß, ihren Freunden stand sie jederzeit zur Seite.

Draco hatte das bestätigt. Er meinte, Pansy hätte einfach andere Hobbys als andere, sonst wäre sie völlig in Ordnung.

Allerdings hatte Hermine auch Laura Woodcock im Krankenflügel getroffen, nachdem sie eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Pansy hatte. Der Anblick verfolgte sie immer noch in ihren Albträumen.

Trotzdem blickte sie auf und schaute der Slytherin in die fast schwarzen Augen.

Sekundenlang trafen sich ihre Blicke, dann wandte sich Pansy wieder Draco zu. „Ich bin froh, dass es nur Granger ist. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können."

Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Blaise, der es sich ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett bequem gemacht hatte. „Gewisse andere anwesende Personen haben keinen so guten Geschmack." Blaise verdrehte die Augen.

„Du magst sie doch nur nicht, weil sie deinem Ich-hab-die-meisten-Typen-an-dieser-Schule-vernascht-Rekord rankommt." Er zwinkerte Hermine zu. „Sie fühlt sich von ihr bedroht."

„Ich fühle mich von Nichts und niemanden bedroht, Blaise Zabini! Ginny Weasley passt einfach nicht zu dir!"

Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie träumte..

Nicht nur, das Blaise zugegeben hatte, auf ihre beste Freundin zu stehen, nein, sie saß gerade in einem Slytherinschlafsaal, zusammen mit den berüchtigten Slytherins der ganzen Schule, und keiner von ihnen machte Anstalten, sie zu massakrieren.

„Lass ihn doch, Pansy. Weasleys kleine Schwester wird ihn schon nicht zerfleischen. Gryffindors sind gar nicht so gefährlich, wie ich immer gedacht habe."

Draco grinste breit und legte den Arm um Hermine. „Man kann sogar Löwen zähmen."

„Wenn hier jemand irgendwen gezähmt hat, war ich das. Husch, Husch, zurück in dein Schlangenkörbchen!"

„So ist es richtig, Grang – Hermine! Lass dir bloß nicht alles von ihm gefallen, schließlich sind Frauen die waren Herren der Schöpfung."

Verdutzt drehte sich Hermine zu Pansy um. Das letzte, was sie erwartet hatte, war, das die Slytherinprinzessin sie jemals unterstützen würde.

„Jetzt schau nicht so ungläubig! Bei Merlin, die Gerüchte, ich würde kleine Kinder opfern, sind ebenso wenig wahr, wie die, dass ich über tausend verschiedene Tränke kenne, um Widersacherinnen auszuschalten. Außerdem wäre ich nie so blöd, mich mit dir anzulegen, wenn Draco neben dir sitzt."

Sie lächelte. Freundlich. Das war viel mehr als das, was sie von ihren Freunden zu erwarten hatten. Zumindest Harry und Ron. Bei Ginny war sie sich auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher. Es stimmte schon, was Blaise gesagt hatte. Ihre Männergeschichten waren fast ebenso legendär wie Pansys, und genau wie sie machte Ginny keinen Unterschied, aus welchen Haus ihr nächstes "Opfer" kam.

Allerdings war Draco Malfoy ja kein X-beliebiger Slytherin, sondern der Slytherin überhaupt. Egal. Sie musste es jemanden erzählen, und am besten ist da immer noch die beste Freundin. Sie nahm sich vor, gleich morgen mit ihr zu reden.

„Hab ihr euch eigentlich schon mal überlegt, wie lange ihr das noch geheim halten wollt? Ich meine, früher oder später kommt es raus. Ich glaube eher früher, denn dieses häufige mysteriöse Verschwinden ist doch ziemlich auffällig." Nun meldete sich auch Blaise wieder zu Wort.

Hermine hatte ihn noch nie so viel am Stück sagen hören. Er war der stille Typ, den man normalerweise einfach übersehen würde, sähe er nicht aus wie ein Topmodel. Die Mädchen lagen ihm zu Füßen, aber im Gegensatz zu Pansy und Draco (früher!) nützte er diesen Umstand nicht schamlos aus.

Allein das er mit ihnen befreundet war, sorgte dafür, das man ihn über den selben Kamm scherte. Wie Hermine wusste, war er in fast allen Fächern nach ihr der Beste gewesen, aber keiner der Lehrer räumte ihm so einen Sonderstatus ein wie ihr.

Niemals wäre jemand auf die Idee gekommen, ihm einen Zeitumkehrer auszuhändigen oder ihn zu Vertrauensschüler zu machen. Er sah einfach so aus, als ob er ein wirklich gefährlicher Typ war. Seine Haare waren schwarz und etwas zu lang, seine blauen Augen glitzerten zu unternehmungslustig, seine T-Shirts waren zu weit und sein Arsch zu knackig, als das er als brav durchgehen könnte.

„Nun ja. Nein. Haben wir nicht." Draco seufzte. „Diese Situation ist so beschissen. Wir könnten natürlich morgen Händchenhaltend zu Frühstück gehen. Aber das würde eine Massenpanik auslösen. Stellt euch mal vor, was die Leute sich da wieder alles ausdenken würden. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich ihr einen Imperius aufgehalst um Potter zu ärgern oder sie wäre hinter meinem Geld her um eine Hauselfen-Befreiungs-Front zu gründen."

„Die beste Möglichkeit wäre, wenn es einfach mehrere Skandalpaare geben würde. Dann verteilt sich der Gerüchte-Faktor."

„Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?" Pansy wirkte nicht sonderlich begeistert von Hermines Vorschlag. Bestimmt sah sie im Geiste schon Ginny auf Blaises Schoß sitzen.

„Also ich finde, wir hatten schon lange keine anständige Party mehr." Der wiederum schien von der Idee begeistert. „Und ich weiß auch schon wo: Im Raum der Wünsche!" Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie bei dem dunkelhäutigen Jungen einen Nerv getroffen. „Wir brauchen eine Anlage. Aber eine richtig gute. Und Feuerwhiskey. Darum kümmere ich mich!"

Diesmal rollte Pansy mit den Augen. „Du musst vorsichtig sein. Blaise ist süchtig nach Partys. Erwähnen nie das Wort Party, solange er im gleichen Raum ist!" Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu: „Aber die Idee ist gut. So könnte es klappen."

„Würde es euch was ausmachen, wenn wir morgen weiterplanen? Es ist schon echt spät…" Draco lag quer über seinem Bett und lies den Kopf auf einer Seite herunterhängen.

„Sicher. Und da ich nicht annehme, dass deine Freundin sich um diese Uhrzeit noch nach Gryffindor durchschlägt, quartiere ich mich mal eben selbst in den Gemeinschaftsraum aus." Blaise grinste anzüglich und begann, seine Kissen einzusammeln.

Pansy schnappte sich seine Bettdecke und mit einem eindeutig slytherinschen „Gute Nacht!" verliesen die beiden den Schlafsaal.

Hermine lies sich neben ihren Freund fallen. „ Draco?"

„Mhm?"

„Bist du mir sehr böse, wenn ich jetzt einfach nur noch schlafen will? Ich bin echt fertig."

„Ich könnte dir nie böse sein, Baby. Komm her!"

Zufrieden kuschelte sie sich an ihren Freund.

Sie war sich sicher, dass es nirgends auf der Welt einen besseren gab.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, da bin ich wieder. Aber nur, weil ihr mir ein paar Reviews geschrieben habt

Herzlichen dank an engelchen89 und an Ginny-Hermione Fan!

**Bist du sicher, dass sie nicht ins Koma gefallen ist?**

„Bist du sicher, dass sie nicht ins Koma gefallen ist?"

„Blödsinn! Hol lieber einen Becher kaltes Wasser."

Schlagartig öffnete Hermine ihre Augen. Alles um sie herum war grün. Slytheringrün. Nicht Gryffindorrot. Und die Stimmen gehörten auch nicht Parvati und Lavender, sondern Blaise und Draco. Die beiden standen am Fußende des Bettes und grinsten sie an.

„Ich dachte schon, wir bekommen dich heute nicht mehr wach. Weißt du, wie spät es ist?" Da der Raum keine Fenster hatte, sah alles noch genau so aus wie gestern Nacht. Sie hatte keinen blassen Dunst, wie die Slytherins dieses tageszeitenlose Leben aushielten.

„Keine Ahnung. Wie auch?" „10 Uhr vormittags, Baby." Draco trug noch immer nur eine Boxershort, und seine Haare standen wirr nach allen Seiten ab.

„Was? Warum habt ihr mich nicht aufgeweckt? Verdammt, ich wollte doch frühmorgens zurück zum Turm schleichen!" Panisch sprang Hermine auf. Was sollte sie Harry und Ron erzählen? Und Ginny? Zum Glück hatte sie fast voll bekleidet geschlafen, sie musste nur ihre Jeans finden, dann konnte sie schnell zur großen Halle sprinten und-.

„Ganz tief durchatmen! Jetzt ist es eh schon egal, ob du ein paar Minuten früher oder später auftauchst"

„Blaise hat recht. Jetzt frühstückst du erst mal mit uns, und dann sehen wir weiter." Pansy kam durch die Tür, ein Tablett, vollgestellt mit Köstlichkeiten, wie es sie noch nicht einmal in der großen Halle gab, vor sich her schwebend. „Wir sollten uns sowieso noch einmal über deine Party-Idee von gestern Nacht unterhalten." Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs lies sie das Tablett auf das Bärenfell sinken, dann bückte sie sich und schlüpfte aus ihren High-Heels, bevor sie sich neben das Tablett setzte.

„Also, was ist jetzt? Hab ich das Essen ganz umsonst besorgt?"

„Du bist genial, Pansy!" stöhnte Blaise und lies sich neben sie fallen. „Hast du Toast? Und Erdbeermarmelade?" Hermine grinste. Blaises Begeisterungsfähigkeit war ihr gestern schon aufgefallen. Offenbar bezog sich das nicht nur auf Partys. Und er hatte Recht. Es war egal, ob sie jetzt oder erst in einer halben Stunde auftauchte. Sie zupfte ihre Bluse zu Recht, die jetzt zugegebenermaßen etwas verknittert war, und setzte sich Pansy gegenüber. Draco folgte ihr, nachdem er sich angezogen hatte.

„Also, zurück zum Thema. Ich könnte eine Anlage besorgen, die für unsere Zwecke perfekt ist." Pansy lies sich nicht so schnell von einem Thema abbringen. Die Jungen wechselten besorgte Blicke. „Du meinst jetzt nicht die von deinem Geburtstag, oder?" „Die, die du dir von Adrian geliehen hast?"

„Genau die. Sie ist für unsere Zwecke mehr als nur geeignet, da braucht ihr gar nicht so doof zu gucken." Blaise zucke mit den Schultern und biss in einen seiner Toast. Draco sah aus, als ob er gerne noch etwas sagen würde, aber ein Blick von Pansy brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Stattdessen fragte Hermine:

" Was ist den so besonders mit der Anlage?" Der Gesichtsausdruck der anderen hellte sich abrupt auf. „Die Anlage ist so verhext, dass sie nur Songs abspielt, die zu Dingen passen, die sich auf der Party abspielen. Wenn Hannah Abott reinkommt, wird sie „Schlampenfieber" abspielen und so weiter, klar?" „Und es wird wieder so enden, dass die Hälfte der Leute sich in die Ecken stellt, die anderen beobachtet und versucht rauszufinden, wer mit dem Song gemeint ist."

„Nicht, wenn keiner weiß, wie die Anlage funktioniert. Dann fällt es auch keinen auf." Pansy lies sich von Dracos Einwand kein bisschen beeindrucken. Hermine auch nicht.

„Dann wäre das mit der Musik schon einmal geklärt. Der Ort auch, ich finde nämlich deinen Vorschlag perfekt, Blaise, und jetzt brauchen wir noch Zeitpunkt und die richtigen Leute."

„Und den Alkohol. Wie kann man nur das wichtigste vergessen?" Blaise wirkte ehrlich bestürzt. „Du planst doch nicht etwa eine trockene Party, oder? Dann wird das mit der Pärchenbildung aber schwierig!"

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Krieg dich wieder ein, den wollte ich bei den Weasleyzwillingen bestellen. Die können sowas immer in die Schule schmuggeln. Dafür müssen wir sie aber auch einladen." Fragend sah sich um. Die Jungen nickten abwesend, und Pansy sagte: „Deine Entscheidung. Die Party war deine Idee, du bestimmst die Gästeliste. Und als Zeitpunkt schlage ich nächsten Samstag vor. Am Wochenende kontrollieren die Lehrer nicht so streng, am nächten Tag ist keine Schule, und wir haben den ganzen Tag zum vorbereiten. Was meinst du?"

„Hört sich gut an. Machen wir es so, ich schick euch eine Eule mit den eingeladenen Slytherins, und ihr überprüft, ob sie vertrauenswürdig sind, okay?" Die anderen nickten, Pansy begeistert, Blaise irgendwie abwesend (wahrscheinlich träumte er schon von nächster Woche) und Draco mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ich gehe jetzt besser, sonst geben sie noch eine Vermisstenanzeige für mich auf." Hermine rappelte sich auf. „Warte! Du kannst hier nicht so einfach raus spazieren. Difindio!" Dasselbe ekelhafte Gefühl wie gestern.

„Uähh!" Sie warf Draco einen wütenden Blick zu. Er hatte sie schon wieder ohne ihr Einverständnis verhext. Das schrie förmlich nach Rache. Ihr würde schon noch was Gutes einfallen!

„Ich begleite dich ein Stückchen, Baby." Draco ertaste ihre unsichtbare Hüfte und zog sie mit sich zur Tür. Schnell wandte sie sich um und verabschiedete sich von den beiden Slytherins, die immer noch auf dem Bärenfell saßen. Sie sahen so unslytherinmäßig aus, das Hermine es nicht geglaubt hätte, wenn es ihr jemand erzählen würde. Pansys Kleid war verknittert, ihre Schuhe lagen in der Ecke und sie bewarf Blaise mit Weintrauben. Blaise, der zugegeben hat, in Hermines beste Freundin verliebt zu sein und auf Erdbeermarmelade stand. Nun ja, sie hätte früher ja auch nicht geglaubt, dass sich einmal verliebt in Draco Malfoys Arme kuscheln würde.

„Ciao, Bella!" grinste Blaise und fing eine von den Weintrauben mit dem Mund auf. Pansy grinst unfreiwillig und sagte dann: „Wir sehen uns. Es fehlen noch die Details." Dann schloss Draco die Tür hinter ihnen und nahm die Hand von ihrer Hüfte.

Diesmal war der Gemeinschaftsraum um einiges voller. Adrian Pucey zeigte gerade einer begeisterten Menge, wie er beim nächsten Quidditchspiel den Quaffel in den Ring bringen wollte, und eine kleine Schar Erstklässlerinnen studierten eine Choreographie für irgendeinen Schwestern des Schicksals -Song (der auch noch in voller Lautstärke lief) ein. Hermine hatte sich den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum immer, nun ja, anders vorgestellt. Vermutlich nicht so voll. Und so laut. Und so… gewöhnlich. Eigentlich wie Gryffindor, nur in anderen Farben und ohne Fenster.

Schon hatten sie den Raum durchquert, und Draco öffnete das Porträtloch von innen. Rasch schlüpfte sie hinaus und blickte ihren Freund fragend an, bis ihr einfiel, dass er das ja nicht sehen konnte.

„Was jetzt?" Eigentlich müsste sie sich jetzt schleunigst auf die Socken machen, aber Draco hatte offenbar noch etwas anderes vor. Er hielt sie fest im Griff und bugsierte sie Wortlos vor einen großen Wandteppich, der Salazar Slytherin zeigte (Das klingt jetzt irgendwie sehr edel. Vielleicht sollte ich erwähnen, dass er besoffen unter einem Tisch liegend gezeigt wurde. Angeblich bestand der Teppich früher aus vier Teilen, aber die anderen Gründer waren auf äußerst mysteriöse Weise verschwunden) Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs rollte sich der Teppich auf, und eine schmale Wandöffnung wurde sichtbar.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde dich jetzt einfach so gehen lassen?" Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern löste den Illusionszauber diesmal selbst, bevor sie Draco durch die Öffnung zog. Es war ein enger Wandvorsprung, auf dem vor langer Zeit einmal eine Statue gestanden haben musste. Sie fragte nicht, woher er diese Nische kannte, sie konnte es sich schon denken. In unmittelbarer Nähe des Gemeinschaftsraumes, gut verborgen: Das schrie förmlich nach Dracos One-Night-Abenteuern. Aber es war ihr egal, solange sie wusste, dass er das hinter sich gelassen hatte. Und solange hier garantiert niemand stören würde. Sie grinste, während er ihre Bluse ungeduldig auf pfriemelte, und riss sein Hemd einfach auf. Für was war Zauberei nochmal gut?

Kurze Zeit später verließ sie die Kerker, allein und glücklich. Es war jetzt in etwa halb zwölf, also noch eine Stunde bis zu Mittagessen. Die anderen waren sicher im Turm. Leise vor sich hin summend hüpfte sie einige Treppen hoch bis plötzlich ein schriller Schrei ertönte.

„Hermine! Da bist du ja, wir haben dich überall gesucht!" Irritiert blickte sie in die strahlenden Gesichter von Lavender und Parvati. Normalerweise suchten sie die beiden nur, wenn sie Hausaufgaben abschreiben wollten. Und dann grinsten sie auch nicht so irre.

„Was ist los?" „Jetzt tu nicht so unschuldig. Lavender hat mir alles erzählt. Und wir haben doch bemerkt, das du nicht in deinem Bett geschlafen hast."

„Genau! Sag doch endlich, wer der glückliche ist!" Oh scheiße. Was sollte sie den beiden erzählen? „Äh. Also…" Plötzlich hatte sie einen Gedankenblitz.

„ Ich habe mich mit ein paar Leuten getroffen, und wir haben die Party vorbereitet." „Party? Welche Party?" Parvati und Lavender schauten sie fragend an.

„Habt ihr noch nichts davon gehört? Nächsten Samstag gibt es eine geheime Party im Raum der Wünsche." Die Augen der beiden Mädchen leuchteten auf. „Wie geil ist das denn! Was ziehst du an, Lavender?"

Da sie plötzlich keinerlei Beachtung mehr fand, schlich Hermine sich unauffällig außer Reichweite. Der Anfang war gemacht, Rückzieher gingen nicht mehr. Im Turm angekommen, murmelte sie das Passwort, kletterte in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Harry und Ron waren nicht anwesend, dafür aber Ginny.

Und die kam jetzt auf sie zu. Sie sah aufgebracht aus, man könnte auch sagen, sie sah aus wie eine Rachegöttin. „Hermine Granger! Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du einen Freund hast?" Hermine stöhnte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es nicht gut war, Lavender so etwas zu erzählen.

„Ginny. Setz dich. Wir müssen reden." Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein und begann. „ Ich habe einen Freund, und ich hätte dir auch davon erzählt, wenn es nicht so kompliziert wäre. Wahrscheinlich sagst du mir gleich, dass ich ein Fall fürs St. Mungos wäre, aber ich liebe ihn."

„Nicht Ernie MacMillan, oder?" Was hatten eigentlich immer alle mit Ernie MacMillan? Andererseits, wenn Ginny schon einen Hufflepuff schlimm fand…

„Jetzt sag schon, so schlimm kann es ja gar nicht sein."

„Hast du eine Ahnung… Esistdracomalfoy." Die letzten Worte hatte sie etwas zu schnell ausgestoßen, wie sie an Ginnys verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck unschwer erkennen konnte.

„Es. Ist. Draco. Malfoy."

„Bei Merlin!" Ginny sah aus, als hätte ihr jemand erzählt, dass Snape zum Zaubereiminister gewählt wurde. „Willst du damit andeuten, dass du die Nacht bei Malfoy verbracht hast? In Slytherin? In einem slytheringrünen Bett? Mit MALFOY?" Ihre Stimme wurde bei den letzten Worten etwas schrill und brachte einige jüngere Schüler dazu, panisch aufzusehen.

Hermine dachte sich, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, einfach zu warten, bis sie sich wieder beruhigte. „Wie kann man sich nur in Malfoy verknallen? Hast du was Falsches gegessen? Oder warst du zulange in der Bibliothek? Ich habe es ja immer gewusst: Zu viele Bücher sind schädlich!" In diesem Tonfall ging es noch einige Zeit weiter. Hermine hörte sich brav alles an, bis schließlich…  
„Wie bist du denn mit ihm zusammengekommen?" Die Stimme der jüngeren klang schon deutlich heiserer.

„Du weißt, dass ich in der ersten Woche in Zaubertränke nachsitzen musste? Wegen Nevilles Kesselexplosion? Auf jeden Fall, Snape dachte sich, er könnte mich noch mehr quälen, wenn ich von Draco beaufsichtigt werden würde. Nun, er hat sich getäuscht. Und er heißt Draco, nicht Malfoy."

„Draco? Merlin! Sag nicht, ihr habt es auf Snapes Pult getan." „Äh, eigentlich…" „Ich glaub, mir wird schlecht. Ich werde nie wieder in Zaubertränke an etwas anderes denken können. Meine Noten werden den Bach runter gehen. Ich werde durchfallen. In Zaubertränke. Und du bist schuld. Und Malfoy. Vor allem Malfoy!"

Hermine war froh, dass sie soweit abseits saßen und das Ginny wenigstens nur die weniger pikanten Satzteile laut schrie. „Krieg dich wieder ein. Natürlich nicht. Das war ein Witz."

Einen Moment schwiegen sie beide, dann fragte Ginny: „Alles?" Hermine seufzte. „Nein, nur der Teil mit dem Pult. Hey weißt du schon das es nächsten Samstag eine große Party für die obersten drei Jahrgänge im Raum der Wünsche gibt?"

„Und du bist nicht zufällig eine der Organisatorinnen? Weil du auf die dämliche Idee gekommen bist, deine Beziehung mit einem Frettchen erst dann öffentlich zu machen, wenn es mehrere abnorme Paare gibt?"

„Woher…?" „Hermine Granger, hältst du mich für bescheuert? Du bist seit fünf Jahren meine beste Freundin. Ich kenne deine Gedankengänge in- und auswendig. Und ich bin wirklich sauer auf dich. Warum erzählst du mir sowas nicht früher?"

„Ich glaube, ich hatte einfach Panik. Er hat es schließlich ja auch keinem erzählt." „Was sagst du Harry und Ron?" „Ich habe Keine Ahnung. Soll ich bis zur Party warten?"

„Wenn du es ihnen vorher erzählst, werde sie dich in der Luft zerreißen. Wenn du es ihnen auf der Party mit allen anderen erzählst, sind sie beleidigt."

„Danke Ginny, dass hat mir jetzt sehr weiter geholfen." „Bitte, Bitte, und wenn ich beim vorbereiten etwas helfen kann, sag Bescheid." Ginny Weasley sprang auf, winkte ihr und hüpfte auf einen Jungen in ihrem Jahrgang zu, Luke irgendwas, der die Ehre hatte, sie heute zu Mittagessen zu begleiten.

Hermine blieb sitzen. Sie wollte auf die Jungs warten.

Ginny Weasley war nicht einfach nur Rons kleine Schwester, sie war viel mehr als das. In diesem Punkt stimmten ihr nicht nur alle männlichen Bewohner des Schlosses zu, die vor allem von ihren endlos langen Beinen, ihrem Po, den langen, feuerroten Haaren, ihrer kessen Stupsnase und den niedlichen Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase begeistert waren, sondern auch der Großteil der weiblichen Hälfte, die ihre immer gute Laune, ihre Hilfsbereitschaft und die Fähigkeit, immer positiv zu denken, bewunderten.

Ginny war nicht von einer Aura des geheimnisvollen, verruchten umgeben wie Pansy.

Sie hatte mit dieser Schlampenmasche begonnen, um Harry auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Das hatte nicht geklappt. Allerdings hatte sie alle anderen Jungen auf sich aufmerksam gemacht, und da Ginny eher der praktische Typ war, machte sie einfach so weiter. Sie fand das nicht moralisch verwerflich (Zitat Percy Weasley), sie machte das schließlich freiwillig. Und wer sich mit ihr einließ wusste schließlich, dass sie am nächsten Morgen nicht neben ihm aufwachen würde. Ron nahm es mit Humor, seit er eingesehen hatte, dass er seine Schwester nicht stoppen konnte. Er nannte es „aktive Suche nach den richtigen Mann in ihrem Leben".

Apropos Ron. Wo blieben ihre Freunde eigentlich?

Langsam stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Jungenschlafsälen.Gerade wollte sie an die Tür zum Schlafsaal der 6. Klässler klopfen (Was sie seit einigen Jahren immer machte, nur zu Vorsicht) als sie die Stimmen ihrer Freunde erkannte

„Du musst es ihr sagen, Harry. Wenn sie es selbst rausfindet, und sie findet es sicher raus, wird es nur noch schlimmer".

Neugierig hielt Hermine inne. Eigentlich war es ja nicht ihre Art, an Türen zu lauschen, das war wohl ihre neue slytherinsche Art.

„Ich warte auf eine passende Gelegenheit."

„Sei einem halben Jahr"

„Was kann ich denn dafür, dass sie zur Zeit fast nie da ist? Wo ist sie eigentlich immer? Nicht einmal Hermine Granger kann soviel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringen."

„Tja, das kannst du sie dann auch gleich fragen."

Jetzt hatte sie genau zwei Möglichkeiten: Sie konnte hineingehen, und dann könnten sie sich aussprechen, Harry könnte sein Geheimnis loswerden und sie ihres, und alles wäre wieder in Ordnung.

Oder auch nicht. Vielleicht war Harrys Geheimnis irgendwas profanes oder etwas, worauf er keinen Einfluss hatte, etwa eine Affäre seiner Mutter mit Snape, und ihr Malfoy-Geheimnis wäre um ein vielfaches schlimmer.

Die andere Möglichkeit wäre, da hineinzugehen und so zu tun, als ob sie nichts gehört hätte.

Die Entscheidung dauerte nicht lange.

Mit einem fröhlichen „Hallo, Jungs!" stieß sie die Tür auf.

Ein kleines Review, bidde, bidde?


	5. Chapter 5

Vielen Dank an alle, die ein Review geschreiben haben, es baut wirklich total auf, etwas von euch zu hören...

Und ich könnte ganz sicher auch schneller posten, wenn mehr Leute Kommentare dalassen würden

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Kapitel 5

„Wollt ihr nicht mit zum Essen kommen"

Sie hatte ein leichtes lächeln aufgesetzt. „Feigling" hallte es durch ihren Kopf.

Nein, sie würde sich nicht mit Harry und Ron aussprechen. Dafür wurde doch diese Party geplant, oder?

Harry und Ron standen am Fenster und sahen irgendwie schuldbewusst aus. Oder bildete sie sich das nur ein, weil sie wusste, worüber die beiden gerade geredet hatten?

Und was war verdammt noch mal Harrys Geheimnis? Hatte er auch eine Freundin?

„Doch, doch. Wir wollten grade kommen."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle, eigentümlich stumm nebeneinander herlaufend, jeder in seinen Gedanken versunken, die Geheimnisse zwischen sich.

„Hermine! Hermine, warte!"

Atemlos kam Susan neben ihr zum Stehen. „Hast du kurz Zeit?"

„Wir halten dir einen Platz frei, Mine." Harry lächelte und zog Ron mit sich.

Susan wartete, bis die beiden außer Sicht waren, und ließ sich dann auf den Sockel der Statue von Lachlan dem Lulatsch fallen. Hermine setzte sich neben sie.

„Hast du schon von der Party am Wochenende gehört?" fragte die Hufflepuff.

Offenbar hatte Hogwarts Tratschnetzwerk schon alle Arbeit geleistet.

Auf Hermines Nicken hin sprach sie weiter: „Ich lasse mich von Hanna nicht einfach so ausstechen. Nicht von dieser billigen Schlampe." Ihre Wangen wurden rot, während sie sich in Rage redete. „Ich werds ihr zeigen. Ich krieg auch jeden Typen, den ich will."

Als sie aufblicke, blitzten ihre Augen vor unterdrücken Zorn. „Und vor allem Theo!" Dann beruhigte sie sich langsam wieder. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Hermine."

15 Minuten später saß Hermine am Gryffindortisch gegenüber von Ron mit dem Gefühl, dass sie sich schön langsam zuviel aufhalste.

Stirnrunzelnd sah sie zu, wie Ron sich seinen Teller mit Roastbeef, Nierensteak und Kesselkuchen volllud. Ein wunder, das ihm nicht kotzübel wurde.

„Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht mehr fragen wollte, aber wie isst du das eigentlich alles? Und warum alles durcheinander?"

Grinsend blickte ihr bester Freund auf.

„Warum kannst du dir Geschichte der Zauberei merken und ein ganzes Buch an einem Tag lesen? Das sind die Fragen, die keiner beantworten kann."

Ein paar rote Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, als er sich wieder über seinen Teller beugte, um weiter wie ein halbverhungernder Nahrungsmittel in sich hineinzustopfen.

Hermine war froh, dass er sich seine fixe Idee, sie wären das ideale Paar, wieder aus dem Kopf geschlagen hatte.

Nicht, dass er nicht gut aussah, denn das tat er eigentlich schon, und er war mutig, loyal,und ein ausgezeichneter Schachspieler, was bewies, dass er gar nicht so doof sein konnte, wie er immer tat.

Aber sie waren Freunde, nicht mehr. Er war eher wie ein Bruder, und allein der Gedanke, ihn zu küssen, lies einen kalten Schauder über ihren Rücken laufen.

Neben ihr lästerten Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan über Ginnys neueste Eroberung Luke, der gerade knallrot geworden war, als sie ihm vor allen anderen auf den Mund geküsst hatte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte der arme Junge keine großen Chancen, den Platz an Ginnys Seite lange zu halten, wenn ihm schon ein Kuss peinlich war.

Schmunzelnd blickte Hermine auf die andere Seite, wo Harrv gerade versonnen zum Ravenclawtisch hinüberstarrte.

Er hatte doch nicht wieder etwas mit dieser Cho Chang am laufen, oder?

Hermine schnaubte. Cho Chang und ihre furchtbare Freundin hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

Stattdessen blickte sie zum Slytherintisch. Als Draco ihren Blick bemerkte, hob er drei Finger, schob Goyle seinen Teller zu und verließ die große Halle.

Sie wusste sofort, was er meinte. Geheimtreff Nr.3, hinter dem Wandbehang gleich die Treppe zur Küche runter.

Gerade wollte sie ihm folgen, als Ron aufblickte.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa schon wieder verschwinden, oder? Schön langsam machen wir uns Sorgen um dich."

Verdammt! „Äh... eigentlich..."

Jetzt blickte auch Harry auf. „Komm, bleib doch da. Eine Runde Snape explodiert oder wir besuchen Hagrid."

„Aber... Ich muss noch..." Verflucht. Sie konnte Draco genausowenig stundenlang in einer winzigen Wandnische warten lassen, wie sie Ron und Harry jetzt abblitzen lassen konnte.

Nun, eigentlich war sie den Jungs etwas schuldig, Draco würde es schon überleben.

„Okay, lasst uns zu Hagrid gehen!"

Ausnahmsweise nieselte es heute nicht, und so kamen sie einigermaßen trocken vor Hagrids Hütte an.

Fang lag vor der Tür, sabberte auf Hagrids riesige Armbrust und öffnete nur ein Auge, als er sie kommen hörte.

Hermine war sich sicher, noch nie einen derart faulen Hund gesehen zu haben. Aber um Leuten, die ihn nicht kannten, Respekt einzuflößen, war er sicher nützlich.

Auf Harrys Klopfen hin öffnete sich die Tür ruckartig, so als ob jemand nur darauf gelauert hätte, beim ersten Geräusch die Tür aufzureißen.

„Ach, ihr seid´s . Kommt rein!" Langsam trat der Halbriese zur Seite, sodass sie eintreten konnten.

„Wartest du auf jemanden?" fragte Ron verdutzt, als Hagrid aus dem Fenster starrte.

„Wie kommst´n du da drauf? Setz euch un nehmt euch n´paar von den Keksen, die hab ich geschenkt bekommen." Langsam wandte er sich um, nur um sofort zum nächsten Fenster zu stürzen.

Sie setzten sich um den Holztisch und Hermine nahm sich einen der Kekse, die zu ihrer größten Überaschung ausgezeichnet schmeckten. Ron und Harry beobachteten Hagrid bei seiner Wanderung durch die ganze Hütte, von Fenster zu Fenster.

„Weist du, wir finden es sowieso raus. Dann kannst du es uns ja gleich sagen." Ron ließ sich nicht so leicht abschütteln.

Mit einem letzten, resignierten Blick auf die Ländereien lies sich Hagrid auf den Stuhl neben Hermine sinken und griff nach der Keksschale. „Ihr seid die schlimmsten Nervensägen, dich ich in mein´ ganzen Leben getroffn hab. Also gut, ich warte auf nen Händler. Mehr braucht ihr nich zu wissn!"

Um seinen letzten Satz zu verdeutlichen, verschränkte er seine massigen Arme.

„Und wie läufts bei euch so? Mit Lavender?" Damit wandte er sich an Ron, der eine genervte Grimasse zog und gleichzeitig rosa anlief.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich an und begannen beide gleichzeitig, böse zu grinsen. Ron war schließlich selbst Schuld, er hatte Lavender solange ermutigt (wenn auch großteils unabsichtlich), bis sie felsenfest davon überzeugt war, mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

Gerade als Ron anfangen wollte, eine seiner häufigen Schimpftriaden auf hirnlose Modepüppchen zu halten, klopfte es an der Tür.

Hagrid sprang so plötzlich auf, das sein Stuhl umfiel und die Lehne mit einem lauten Krachen abbrach.

„Verflucht!" Gehetzt blickte er von der Tür zu Harry, Ron und Hermine und wieder zurück, dann gab er auf und öffnete.

Im ersten Moment dachte Hermine, Madame Maxime stände vor der Tür. Die selbe Haarfarbe, die gleichen Augen, vor allem die gleiche Größe. Aber irgendwie... Madame Maxime würde wahrscheinlich niemals abgetragene Lederhosen oder ein Wams tragen, ihre Haut war nicht so dunkel wie die der Fremden und doch... die Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend.

„Äh, komm doch ´rein, Lizzy." Mit forschen und doch graziösen Schritten trat die Frau ein und blieb verblüfft stehen, als sie die Schüler sitzen sah.

Hagrid folgte ihr. „Kinder, dass ist Elisabeth Maxime, Madame Maximes jüngere Schwester. Lizzy, dass sind Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger, Schüler von Hogwarts. Sie wollten grade gehen."

Trotz einiger schwacher Proteste der Jungs schob Hagrid sie mit einem sehr bestimmten Ausdruck zur Tür und rief ihnen ein „Bis Bald!" zu. Dann schloss er die Tür.

Rons Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von empört zu amüsiert. „Hagrid hat ne Freundin. Wie geil!"

„Was glaubt ihr, macht Madame Maxime, wenn sie davon erfährt? Nachdem sie ihn damals so fallen gelassen hat..." Auch Harry konnte sich das Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen, und so kamen sie lachend wieder in die Schule – Wo sie einem eher weniger amüsierten Draco Malfoy begegneten.

Er warf ihnen (oder eher ihr, was aber weder Harry noch Ron auffiel) einen bitterbösen Blick zu, einige Sekunden wirkte es, als wollte er etwas sagen, dann quetschte er sich wortlos zwischen Hermine und Ron hindurch und verschwand durch das Eingangsportal auf die Ländereien.

„Was war das den für ein schwacher Auftritt?" prustete Ron los, mühsam nach Luft schnappend.

„Das Frettchen hat die Sprache verloren!" Auch Harry konnte vor Lachen kaum sprechen. „Und sauer war der – Hey, vielleicht hat ihm Goyle sein Mittagessen weggegessen?"

Ron musste sich mittlerweile am Treppengeländer festhalten, um nicht rückwärts hinunter zu fallen. „Hermine? Was ist mit dir?"

Aber Hermine war nicht zum Lachen zumute, schließlich wusste sie genau, warum Draco so sauer war, dass er noch nicht mal mehr einen glanzvollen Auftritt hinbekam. Sie spürte den kleinen Zettel, den er ihr zugesteckt hatte, teures Briefpergament mit der Gravur des Malfoysiegels.

„Verdammt! Ich muss jetzt wirklich los, wartet nicht auf mich!" Mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend, rannte sie die Treppe hinauf, um Harry und Ron abzuhängen und den Zettel in Ruhe lesen zu können. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass er so sauer sein würde, ein kleiner Wutanfall hätte doch auch gereicht.

Im hintersten Winkel der Bibliothek kam sie schließlich keuchend zum stehen. Schnell schob sie einen der Bücherstapel zur Seite, sodass sie sich auf den schmalen Tisch setzten konnte. Mit fahrigen Fingern öffnete sie das gefaltete Pergament.

_Hey!_

_Was sollte denn das?_

_Ich hab zwei Stunden hinter dem Wandbehang von Sandra der Stupiden gewartet!_

_Dafür schuldest du mir was, warte nur..._

_Treffen wir uns Mittwochabend im Raum der Wünsche?_

_(Ich hoffe doch stark, dass du den findest)_

Verwirrt lies Hermine den Zettel sinken. Das hier passte auf gar keinen Fall zu seinem seltsamen Verhalten vorhin. Entweder hatte er zu übertrieben geschauspielert, was ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war, da sie mittlerweile wirklich schon genug Übung hatten, oder etwas war geschehen, nachdem er den Brief geschrieben hatte.

Sie versuchte sich angestrengt zu erinnern, aber ihr fiel nichts ein. Seufzend stand sie auf. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihn selber zu fragen, wenn sie sich trafen.

Und wenn sie schon einmal hier war, konnte sie auch gleich den Stoff der letzten Woche wiederholen.

Hermine suchte sich einige Bücher, machte es sich bequem und begann zu lesen.

Versuchte sie zumindest. Ihr Kopf raste, und je mehr sie sich auf den Text konzentrierte, desto mehr Dinge schwirrten darin herum.

Dracos verletzte Miene in der Eingangshalle.

Hagrids Freundin, die „Händlerin" Lizzie,

Pansy und Blaise auf den Bärenfell.

Und Susan seltsame Bitte.

„Verflucht! Verflucht, verflucht,verflucht!" Sie nahm das schwerste Buch auf dem Tisch und warf es auf dem Boden.

„Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht?"

Hats euch gefallen?

Dann lasst doch ein Review da, es muss ja nicht lang sein, mir genügt ein Wort!


	6. Chapter 6

So, Kapitel sechs...

Leset und staunet (Und lasst ein Review da, sonst hetz ich meine Schildkröte auf euch!)

Kapitel 6

Erschrocken fuhr Hermine herum. Normalerweise war sie in dieser Ecke allein in der Bibliothek.

Blaise stand amüsiert grinsend hinter ihr, einen wackeligen Stapel Bücher auf dem Arm und ein amüsiertes Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Woher..." fragte Hermine schwach. Schön langsam sollte sie sich wirklich von nichts mehr überraschen lassen.

„Er treibt Pansy und mich auch immer in den Wahnsinn. Meistens kann er nichts dafür, er ist einfach so." Ungefragt setzte er sich ihr gegenüber und klappte sein oberstes Buch auf, eine Zusammenfassung der wirksamsten Liebestränke.

„Sucht du was bestimmtes?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Nur so..." Hoffentlich war keiner davon für Ginny.

Einige Zeit saßen sie schweigend in ihrer Ecke, und nur das Rascheln von umblätternden Seiten durchbrach die Ruhe.

Schließlich wurde es dämmrig, und Blaise klappte sein Buch zu. „Das sollten wir bei Gelegenheit wiederholen."

„Ja, es ist schön, mal mit jemanden hier zu sitzen, der nicht die Sekunden zählt, um wieder zu verschwinden."

Blaise streckte sich, und Hermine fiel auf, das seine Krawatte schief hing, etwas, was ihr sowohl bei Ron als auch bei Harry ständig ins Auge fiel.

„Warte, deine Krawatte." Kichernd zog sie den Knoten in die Mitte.

„Oh, bei Merlins rosa Tangahöschen!" Erschrockenes Luftschnappen lies sie beide herumfahren.

Die Patilschwestern und Lavender standen halb hinter einem Regal verborgen und starrten Hermine und Blaise erschrocken an, die noch erschrockener auseinanderzuckten.

„Das gibt's doch nicht! Hermine Granger und Blaise Zabini!" Parvati schien mit einem Herzinfarkt zu kämpfen.

Plötzlich schlug sich Lavender mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. „ Du hast es ja angedeutet! Die Nachhilfe! Wie geil!"

Hermine kam sich vor, wie in einem endlosen Albtraum gefangen. Warum mussten es ausgerechnet diese drei sein? Warum? Plötzlich fiel ihr auf, dass sie noch immer Blaises Krawatte in der Hand hielt. Sie lies sie fallen, als hätte sie sich verbrannt.

Durch die Schreie wurden langsam auch die anderen Schüler in der Bibliothek aufmerksam, sodass sich mittlerweile ein Halbkreis um sie gebildet hatte.

„Ein Slytherin!"

„Hermine! Wie konntest du nur?"

„Wissen Malfoy und Potter Bescheid?"

„Wirst du enterbt, Zabini?"

Sie hätte heute morgen gar nicht aufstehen sollen. Einfach in Dracos Bett liegen bleiben und erst jetzt, abends, aufstehen. Sie atmete tief durch, um zumindest ein paar schwache Proteste abzuliefern, aber Blaise kam ihr zuvor.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass auch nur einer von ihnen die Wahrheit glauben würde. Die andere Version ist viel spannender. Lass sie doch reden, in ein paar Tagen ist sowieso wieder alles vergessen."

Er grinste sie aufmunternd an, und Hermine verstand, was alle Mädchen an ihm fanden. Er sah wirklich süß aus. Sie könnte sich glatt in ihn verlieben, wenn sie nicht schon einen Freund hätte. Einen Freund, den diese Geschichte wohl kaum gefallen würde, wenn er sie aus dem falschen Mund hörte.

„Wir können das hier trotzdem jederzeit wiederholen. Ciao, Bella! Nach diesen geflüsterten Worten hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verlies die Bibliothek durch den Menschenauflauf, die ihm alle respektvoll Platz machten.

„Er hat sie geküsst!"

„Hast du das gesehen?"

„Der Wahnsinn, Granger ist echt mit Zabini zusammen."

Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht in ein paar Tagen wieder vergessen war. Und was sollte dieser Kuss? Blaise war zwar Franzose, aber das war jetzt wirklich taktisch unklug. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Menschenmasse und entschied, dass sie wohl besser im Gemeinschaftsraum weiterlernte, da konnte sie wenigstens nur ein Viertel aller Schüler auf Hogwarts belästigen.

„Mit einem wütenden „Ich bin wirklich nicht mit ihm zusammen!" quetschte sie sich aus der Bücherei.

„Warte, wir kommen mit!"

Lavender und Parvati holten sie ein und nahmen sie ins Kreuzverhör.

„Wie lange bist du schon mit ihm zusammen?

„Ist es dir egal, das er ein Slytherin ist?"

„Er hat nicht gerade den besten Ruf."

„Ja, zum Beispiel ist er mit Malfoy befreundet."

Schön langsam sah Hermine rot. „ICH. BIN. NICHT. MIT. BLAISE. ZABINI. ZUSAMMEN!" brüllte sie so laut, dass ein paar Hufflepufferstklässler, die ihnen entgegenkamen, erschrocken zusammenzuckten.

„Sicher, Hermine, und vorher, da hast du ihm nur die Krawatte gerichtet, oder?" Parvati rollte mit ihren Rehaugen.

„Komm schon, jetzt kannst du´s doch zugeben, wir erzählen´s schon nicht weiter." Lavender legte den Arm um ihre Schultern.

Hermine war sich sicher, dass in wenigen Minuten ganz Hogwarts Bescheid wissen würde. Schnaubend machte sie sich los. Sie hasste es. Früher war sie nie in so bescheuerte Situationen gekommen.

Sie kletterten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Hermine zuerst. Sie setzte sich zwischen Harry und Ron auf eines der Sofas und wartete auf ihre Hinrichtung.

Lavender und Parvati folgten ihr und setzten sich auf einen Sessel, der dem Sofa gegenüberstand.

„Ratet mal, was wir gerade in der Bibliothek gesehen haben!"

Auf die ratlosen Blicke von Harry und Ron hin begannen sie sehr laut und auffällig zu kichern, sodass sie ein möglich großes Publikum bekamen. Sogar Ginny, die zu Hermines Erstaunen immer noch mit Luke zusammen war, drehte sich um.

„Unsere brave Hermine hat eine Affaire mit Slytherins Mädchenschwarm Nr. 1."

„Blaise Zabini, der einzige Typ in Hogwarts, der mit einem Wabbelbeinfluch noch geil aussieht!"

Auch hier brach wieder das große Geflüster aus. Ein Internat war einfach der ideale Ort für Gerüchte.

„Hermine? Du bist mit Zabini zusammen?" Ron sah aus, als hätte er gerade etwas sehr bitteres verschluckt.

Hermine stand auf. Plötzlich hatte sie ein ungeheures Verlangen nach ihrem Bett. „ Das ist doch alles Blödsinn!"

Unter den verdutzten Blicken der Gryffindors verlies sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und stürzte in den Schlafsaal, wo sie sich die Decke über den Kopf zog und versuchte, alles zu vergessen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von Parvati geweckt, die ihr ausrichtete, dass Ron auf sie wartete, Mittagessen.

Rasch zog sie sich etwas anderes an und stieg die Treppen hinunter, wo Ron in einem Sessel fläzte und Pig mit Eulenkeksen fütterte.

„Morgen."

Mühsam rappelte er sich auf. „Morgen, Mine."

Einige Sekunden standen sie sich wortlos gegenüber, dann meinte er: „Tut mir leid wegen gestern abend, ich wollte nicht... Ich hab nur gedacht... Also, ich mein: Zabini?"

„Schon gut, es war nicht eure Schuld. Es war nur dieses: Uh, Granger hat einen Freund! Uh, es ist ein Slytherin! Dabei bin ich noch nicht einmal mit Blaise zusammen."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle.

„Aber du nennst ihn Blaise, ja?"

„Ich habe mit ihm genau das gemacht, was ich mit euch beiden nicht machen kann: Irgendwo sitzten und ein gutes Buch lesen!"

Ron bohrte nicht weiter. Stattdessen fragte er, was Susan gestern wollte.

„Du hast doch schon von der Party am Wochenende gehört? Ich muss ihr bei einer Männergeschichte helfen." Das war die gekürzte Version, aber sie hatte nicht vor, mit Ron über Susan zu tratschen.

„Und damit kommt sie zu dir? Was ist mit Hannah?"

„Du warst doch dabei, als sie sich gestritten haben. Sie reden nicht mehr miteinander."

Darauf sagte Ron nichts mehr, und Hermine wusste, dass er an die vielen Male dachte, die sie sich schon so furchtbar gestritten hatten. Um ihn abzulenken, fragte sie: „Die Party wird sicher der Knaller. Ich hab´ gehört, Fred und George schmuggeln sich mit dem Feuerwiskey gleich selbst ein."

„Echt? Ach, hast du schon ihre neuste Erfindung gesehen? Sie haben es mir geschickt, ich weiß nur nicht, wo ich es hingelegt habe..."

Am Gryffindortisch setzten sie sich auf ihre Stammplätze. Harrys Platz war frei.

Als Ron ihren Blick bemerkte, meinte er, Harry sei in der Bibliothek. Wie immer, wenn er log, färbte sich sein Gesicht leicht rosa.

Hermine ignorierte es. Sie war sowieso zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die halb neugierig, halb empörten Blicke und das auffällige Geflüster um sie zu ignorieren, als das sie sich auch noch um Harrys Geheimnis kümmern könnte.

Harry tauchte den ganzen Nachmittag nicht wieder auf, und Ron war so eifrig damit beschäftigt sie von der Bibliothek fern zu halten, dass er sogar freiwillig mit ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum Astronomie lernte.

Irgendwann kam Ginny zu ihnen und versuchte, sie über Blaise auszuhorchen, und zu Hermines Überraschung klang sie eine Spur eifersüchtig.

Gerade als sich die drei auf den Weg zum Abendessen machen wollten, kam Harry durch dass Porträtloch geklettert, und Hermine war sich sicher, dass er bei einem Mädchen gewesen sein musste.

Sein T-shirt war verknittert, seine Haare noch mehr verstrubelt als sonst und er hatte dieses zufriedene Grinsen drauf, dass alle Typen nach dem Sex drauf hatten.

„Wie war das lernen?" Diese Frage konnte sie sich dann doch nicht verkneifen.

„Wie? Ach, das Lernen...interessant."

Auch an diesem Abend ging Hermine früh ins Bett, da sie die vielen Anspielungen und Witzeleien im Gemeinschaftsraum nervten.

Unruhig wälzte sie sich herum und fragte sich, was es wohl zu bedeuten hatte, dass sie heute weder Draco noch Blaise noch Pansy irgendwo gesehen hatte.

Hoffentlich hatte Blaise Draco erklärt, was es mit den Gerüchten auf sich hat.

Und hoffentlich nahm Draco das mit Humor und nicht wieder mit einer seltsamen Reaktion wie gestern Nachmittag.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

„Schau, sie ist wirklich ins Bett gegangen!"

„Das kapiere ich nicht! Wenn es mein Freund wäre...!"

„Vielleicht hat sie´s noch gar nicht gehört?"

Die lautstarke Unterhaltung von Lavender und Parvati weckte Hermine. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr bestätigte, dass sie gerade mal eine halbe Stunde geschlafen hatte. Mit einem wütenden Knurren drehte sie sich in Richtung ihrer Schlafsaalkameradinnen.

„Könntet ihr eventuell etwas leiser über mich lästern? Ich will schlafen!"

Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich erstaunt an.

„Hast du es wirklich noch nicht gehört?"

„Nein, ich habe nichts gehört! Bis gerade eben. Und ich will auch nichts hören." Genervt wälzte sie sich auf die andere Bettseite.

„Du solltest es aber hören." Lavender schlenderte einfach einmal um das Bett und ging vor ihr in die Hocke, sodass Hermine einen äußerst tiefen Einblick in ihr Dekolleté bekam. Ron hätte gesabbert. Gleichzeitig setzte sich Parvati auf Hermines andere Seite.

Hermine gab nach und setzte sich auf.

„Was?" zischte sie gereizt.

Ihre beiden ganz persönlichen Folterknechte wechselten wieder einen ihrer wissenden Blicke, dann flüsterte Parvati mit einem gespielt-mitleidigen Unterton in der Stimme: „Dein Freund liegt im Krankenflügel!"

„Was? Woher..." Hermines Gedanken rasten. Draco im Krankenflügel? Warum? Und vor allem: Woher wussten dann die beiden von ihrer Liaison? Dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Blaise? Was ist mit ihm?"

Jetzt war wieder Lavender dran. Ihre Blau-grauen Augen strahlten, wie immer, wenn sie die neuesten Nachrichten herumerzählte und alle wie gebannt an ihren Lippen hingen.

„Jemand hat ihm gestern einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt, irgendwas schwarzmagisches, angeblich kann Madam Pomfrey nichts für ihn tun. Morgen soll er ins St. Mungos gebracht werden, deshalb dachten wir, dass du eigentlich bei ihm bist..."

„Vermutlich hat es ein paar Leuten gar nicht gefallen, was ihr gestern in der Bibliothek veranstaltet habt!" gab Parvati auch noch einen hilfreichen Kommentar ab.

Hermine sprang so plötzlich auf, dass sie sie von der Bettdecke warf. Ohne sich um Parvatis Proteste oder Lavenders neugierige Fragen zu kümmern, stürzte sie sich in die nächstbesten Kleidungsstücke, die ihr in die Hände fielen und rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zurück ließ sie zwei verblüffte Mädchen.

„Da steckt bestimmt noch mehr dahinter, ich kann nicht glauben, dass Hermine so leicht zu durchschauen ist."

„Das ist sooo romantisch!"

Harry und Ron waren nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Hermine dort schnaufend ankam. Dafür Seamus und Dean, die sie anstarrten, als wäre sie von der Decke gefallen.

„Hermine Granger missachtet ihre eigenen Regeln und rennt im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir das noch einmal erleben."

„Und was hast du da eigentlich an?"

Auf Deans Frage hin blickte sie an sich hinunter.

„Oh verdammt!" Sie hatte eines von Lavenders Tops erwischt. Der Ausschnitt reichte fast bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel und der leicht durchsichtige Stoff war Barbiepink.

Egal. Zum umziehen hatte sie eh keine Zeit mehr.

„Wo sind Harry und Ron?"

„Im Schlafsaal, wieso?" Plötzlich schlug sich Seamus mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. „Ach ja, klar, dafür der Aufzug! Du willst deinen Slytherinfreund betrügen!"

„Sollen wir vielleicht heute Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum schlafen?" fügte Dean noch anzüglich hinzu.

Schnaubend lies Hermine die beiden ach so lustigen Scherzkekse sitzen und schritt mit erhobenen Haupt in den Schlafsaal.

„-absolut auffällig, Harry, das war so offens- Hermine, was machst du denn hier?"

Harry saß nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet auf der Fensterbank, und Ron zog sich gerade sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Unter anderen Umständen wäre sie wahrscheinlich knallrot geworden und unter tausenden Entschuldigungen wieder verschwunden. Im Moment fiel es ihr gar nicht auf.

„Harry, kann ich mir deinen Tarnumhang ausleihen?"

„Ja, natürlich, aber was... warum?"

„Und was ist das denn für ein Top?" Es war klar, das Ron diese Frage stellen würde. „Es sieht so Lavender-mäßig aus."

Mit einigen Schritten war Hermine an Harrys Koffer und wühlte darin herum.

„Das liegt daran, das es Lavender gehört."

„Und was hast du damit vor?"

Ron bekam keine Antwort, denn Hermine zog den Umhang unter einem Stapel unordentlich gefalteter Boxershorts heraus, warf in über, und verließ den Schlafsaal, schon wieder zwei sprachlose Menschen zurücklassend.

„Das hatte sie früher nicht, oder?"

„Du meinst dieses gruslige Verhalten? Da steckt doch irgendwas dahinter, darauf verwette ich meine kleine Schwester!"

Hermine durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum so vorsichtig sie konnte, nur um die restliche Strecke bis zum Krankenflügel zu sprinten. Es war etwa halb elf Uhr abends, aber sie verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, dass sie von Filch oder einem Lehrer erwischt werden könnte. Ihr Schuldbewusstsein erdrückte sie fast. Wenn sie doch nur diese blödsinnige Krawatte gelassen hätte, wo sie war. Wenn sie doch nur nicht mit ihm gesprochen hätte. Wenn er doch nur..."

Im Flur vor dem Krankenflügel bremste sie ab. Sollte sie es riskieren, einfach so hineinzuplatzen? Vielleicht war jemand drinnen? Sie hätte die Karte der Rumtreiber mitnehmen sollen. Nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen entschied sie, sich einfach auf ihr Glück zu verlassen.

Leise öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt und linste hinein. Niemand war da, nur ein Bett war belegt. Schwarze Haare. Schnell zog sie den Tarnumhang herunter und lies ihn in ihrer Tasche verschwinden.

„Hermine?" Blaise Stimme klang rau, fast wie die von Hagrid.

„Ja, ich bin´s." Sie belegte die Tür zu Madam Pomfreys Zimmer mit dem Muffliato, denn sie sich von Harry abgeschaut hatte, und ging schnell zu seinem Bett hinüber.

„Wie geht's dir? Ich wollte nur sagen... - Es tut mir leid."

Er runzelte seine Stirn. „Setz dich erst einmal." Er schob seine Bettdecke ein Stück zur Seite.

„Das mit der Krawatte. Und Lavender. Und alles andere." Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf den Rand seines Bettes.

Sein blasses Gesicht verzog sich zu einen ungläubigen Grinsen. „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, Hermine? Wenn einer von uns beiden schuld ist, dann doch wohl eindeutig ich. Ich habe die Fanatiker unterschätzt."

„Du liegst wegen mir im Krankenflügel. Was genau ist eigentlich passiert?"

Blaise zucke mit den Achseln. „Auf dem Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum bin ich an der Slytherinquidditschmannschafft vorbeigekommen. 5 Meter weiter sind mir auf einmal die Beine weggeknickt. Das Nächste, woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist der Krankenflügel."

Hermine rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Sitzplatz herum. „Und was war es für ein Fluch?"

„Das weiß keiner. Das ist ja das Problem. Irgendwas Schwarzmagisches, das einem die ganze Woche verderben kann."

„Was tut dir leid?"

Er sprach in einem lockeren Tonfall, so als würde ihn das alles nur am Rande berühren, aber Hermine konnte er nicht täuschen.

„Stimmt es, dass du morgen ins St. Mungos verlegt wirst?"

„Nur für ein paar Tage. Am Samstag bin ich wieder in Ordnung." Er schnitt eine Grimasse, aber das Grinsen erreichte nicht seine Augen. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich mir deine Party entgehen lasse!"

Sie schwiegen. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als kämpfe Blaise mit sich selbst, bis er schließlich fragte, ob Hermine mit Draco gesprochen hätte.

„Nein, ich habe ihn seit Samstagnachmittag nicht mehr gesehen. Wieso fragst du? War er nicht hier?"

Blaise biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Nun ja, ich hatte am Samstag keine Gelegenheit mehr, die... Angelegenheit...mit ihm zu klären. Und Pansy meinte, sie hätte ihn seit dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr gesehen."

Keiner von ihnen sprach es aus. Es war zu unglaublich, zu verleumderisch. Aber Draco war bei der Quiddichmannschaft und er kannte sich mit schwarzmagischen Flüchen aus. Aber sein bester Freund?

Hermine stand auf. Plötzlich lief ihr ein Schauder über den Rücken und hinterließ eine Gänsehaut, was natürlich auch Blaise auffiel.

„Sag mal, was ist das eigentlich für eine Bekleidung? Trägst du sowas nur zur Aufmunterung der Patienten im Krankenflügel?

„Nein, das gehört nicht mir, dass ist - Ach, vergiss es einfach, ist egal." Irgendwie bekam sie keine ganzen Sätze mehr zusammen. Sie musste mit Draco reden. Sofort.

Sie war schon fast an der Tür, als Blaise rief: „Was hat Ginny gesagt?"

„Wenn das im Moment dein größtes Problem ist, dann hast du sie nicht mehr alle!" Für gewöhnlich war sie nicht so unfreundlich zu Kranken, aber sie war gerade damit beschäftigt, den furchtbaren Verdacht aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. Draco verfluchte seinen besten Freund nicht einfach aufgrund vollkommen blödsinniger Gerüchte.

Und aus diesem Grund war es völlig unsinnig, wenn sie sich jetzt zu den Slytherins schleichen würde, um ihren Freund zu Rede zu stellen. Nein, am besten ging sie zurück nach Gryffindor und schickte ganz gesittet Rons Eule zu Draco.

Sobald die Tür zum Krankenflügel geschlossen war, warf sie den Tarnumhang über und huschte zurück. Um diese Uhrzeit sollte eigentlich kaum noch jemand im Gemeinschaftsraum herumsitzen.

In der Tat war Ginny die einzige, die noch über Pergamente gebeugt in einem Sessel saß. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen zog Hermine den Tarnumhang ab und lies sich neben ihre Freundin fallen.

„Wo kommst du denn um diese Uhrzeit her? Von Draco oder von Blaise? Du scheinst sie ja alle haben zu können."

Der Satz war witzig formuliert, aber wie vorher bei Blaise wirkte es nicht ehrlich.

„Ich war bei Blaise. Immerhin liegt er wegen mir im Krankenflügel."

„Und was sagt dein Freund dazu, das du eine Affäre mit seinem besten Freund hast?"

„Ich habe nichts mit Blaise. Und mit Draco habe ich noch nicht gesprochen."

Mit einem gereizten „Tzzzzzzz!" schob Ginny ihre Bücher und Pergamente zur Seite und stand auf. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, stolzierte sie Richtung Schlafsaal. Verwirrt blickte Hermine ihr nach, dann stapelte sie die Hausaufgaben ihrer Freundin ordentlich und setzte sich vors Feuer.

Was war denn nur mit allen los? Oder lag es an ihr selbst? Warum war plötzlich alles um sie herum Chaos? Lange starrte sie grübelnd in die Flammen, bis sie schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.


	8. Chapter 8

Äh... Irgendwie hab ich grad ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen...

Ich hab einfach keine Zeit mehr für meine Story... und auch nicht zum uploaden... aber ich werde mir mehr Mühe geben, ich versprechs!

Hoffentlich lasst ihr mir trotzdem ein paar Reviews da?

Kapitel 8

„Hermine? Alles in Ordnung?"

Erschrocken fuhr sie auf. „Was?"

Ron zuckte zurück. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Stirnrunzeln fügte er dazu: „Warum schläfst du auf einem Sessel?"

„Ich hab´es wohl gestern nicht mehr bis ins Bett geschafft." Um sie herum herrschte geschäftiges Gewusel. Verdammt! Heute war Montag. Unterricht! Panisch sprang Hermine vom Sessel. Das erste mal in ihrem Leben war sie nicht auf die Schule vorbereitet. Ron ignorierend, sprintete sie in den Schlafsaal, um ihre Tasche zu holen und zumindest die ersten Sunden noch vor dem Unterricht zu wiederholen.

Eine Stunde später, in Geschichte der Zauberei, grübelte Hermine immer noch über Ginny, Blaise und vor allem Draco nach. Durch ihr verschlafen heute Morgen war sie nicht dazugekommen, ihm eine Eule zu schicken, und das Frühstück hatte sie ausfallen lassen.

Die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen zog sich zäh hin, wie Kaugummi. Langsam verstand sie, was Harry und Ron an Schule immer so schlimm fanden.

Sobald die letzte Stunde beendet war, rannte Hermine in die Eulerei. Die Nachricht hatte sie schon in Zauberkunst geschrieben, sie braucht nur noch eine Eule.

Was ist los?  
Wo bist du?  
Ich muss mit dir sprechen!  
Hermine

Als der graue Steinkauz davonflatterte, blickte sie ihm hoffnungsvoll hinterher. Nachdem er hinter dem Ravenclawturm verschwunden war, schlich sie zurück zu ihren Freunden.

Den ganzen Nachmittag wartete sie darauf, eine Eule am Fenster des Verwandlungsklassenzimmer auftauchen zu sehen, so gering die Chance auch war, dass Draco während des Unterrichts zurückschrieb.

Tatsächlich schrieb er erst zurück, als Hermine abends im Gemeinschaftsraum die Hausaufgaben erledigte (Ihre und Rons). Die pechschwarze Eule war vor dem dunklen Nachthimmel kaum zu sehen, und Harry lies sie erst herein, als sie durch lautes Gekrächze auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

Der Vogel blickte sich kurz um, eindeckte Hermine und landete auf ihrem Aufsatz. Mit leicht zitternden Finger nahm sie der Eule die Nachricht ab und faltete das Pergament auf. Es standen genau fünf Worte darauf.

Aber ich nicht mit dir, Schlammblut!

Geschockt lies sie den Zettel sinken. Wenn die Handschrift nicht eindeutig Dracos gewesen wäre, hätte sie an einen blöden Scherz gedacht. Er hatte sie schon seit beginn des Schuljahres nicht mehr Schlammblut genannt, eigentlich schon viel länger...

Als sie aufblickte, fiel ihr auf, dass sie alle Leute im Umkreis von zwanzig Meter beobachteten. Sie alle erwarteten, dass jetzt etwas interessantes passierte, dass sie aufspringen und völlig kopflos davonstürzen würde, wie die letzten Tage ja schon öfter geschehen.

Stattdessen brach sie in Tränen aus. Zuerst liefen ihr nur ein paar Tränen über die Wangen, dann brach sie völlig zusammen. Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper und Tränen tropften auf Lavenders Top, das sie noch immer trug.

Harry und Ron warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, dann hob Ron sie hoch und trug sie in den Jungenschlafsaal. Ginny zögerte kurz, dann folgte sie ihnen. Die Menge, für einen Augenblick sprachlos, wartete bis sie außer Sicht waren. Dann begann einmal mehr das große Getratsche.

„Wahnsinn!"

„Ist das überhaupt Hermine?"

„Sie ist doch schon die ganze Zeit so komisch drauf!"

„Ich sag euch, irgendwas ist da im Busch!"

Oben, im Schlafsaal der Sechsklässler, bettete Ron Hermine vorsichtig auf sein Bett, wo sie sich einrollte und weiterschluchzte. Hilfesuchend blickte er zu Harry und Ginny, die hinter ihm standen, doch auch sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie sie sie beruhigen konnten.

Schließlich tätschelte er scheu ihren Rücken, doch Hermine merkte es gar nicht. Sie bekam auch nicht mit, als sich Ginny verabschiedete und Dean, Seamus und Neville hereinkamen, doch als Ron sich vorsichtig neben sie legte, kuschelte sie sich instinktiv an ihn.

Sie wusste nicht, was falsch gelaufen war dieses Wochenende. Es war alles wie immer gewesen, bis zu diesem Zwischenfall in der Bibliothek. Aber Draco und Blaise waren Freunde.  
Er würde doch seinem besten Freund zutrauen, in zu betrügen? Oder ihr? Sie liebte ihn doch über alles, und das wusste er.

Aber hatte er ihr nicht einmal gesagt, dass sie der einzige Mensch in seinem Leben war, die ihn nicht ausnutzen oder betrügen würde? Das er nicht wusste, was er tun würde, wenn sie ihn verlassen würde? Und hatte sie nicht darauf geantwortet, ihn niemals zu verlassen? Niemals jemand anderen so lieben würde? Und nun redeten alle darüber, das sie Blaise geküsste hätte, jemand der wirklich gut zu ihr passen würde...

Warum hatte er sie nicht gefragt? War er sich in der Angelegenheit so sicher oder hatte er nur Angst, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sagen könnte, dass sie ihn nicht mehr liebte? Einfach einen Schlußstrich gezogen, unter seine Freundin und wohl auch unter seinen besten Freund.

Hermine schluchzte wieder auf. Warum hatte sie diesen Nachmittag nicht einfach im Gemeinschaftsraum verbracht? Ja, genau, weil Draco auch vorher wütend war. Damals hatte sie gedacht, es lag an seinem langen Warten auf sie. Aber vielleicht war vorher schon etwas passiert?

Was hatte sie nur getan? Nie wieder ein liebevoller Blick aus silbergrauen Augen, nie mehr ein zarter Kuss in ihre Halsbeuge, nie wieder das gefährliche Spiel unbemerkt in den Raum der Wünsche zu schleichen, nie wieder...

Sie fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf, Ron erzählte später, sie wäre immer wieder weinend hochgeschreckt, und als Hermine aufwachte, war der Schlafsaal leer.

Auf Rons Nachtkästchen lag ein eilig hingekritzelzter Zettel. Mit verschwollenen Augen entzifferte sie die Nachricht.

Morgen Mine,  
hoffentlich geht es dir wieder besser.  
Da du heute Nacht nicht wirklich viel geschlafen hast, haben wir dich nicht geweckt.  
Wir bringen dir auch die Hausaufgaben mit, versprochen!  
Leg dich einfach wieder hin, wir kommen bringen dir das Mittagessen hoch.  
Ron und Harry

Womit hatte sie so gute Freunde verdient? Sie betrog sie, verheimlichte ihren Freund vor ihnen, und wie oft sie die beiden in den letzten Monaten angelogen hatte, konnte man gar nicht zählen.

Ihr kamen schon wieder die Tränen und sie hielt sie nicht zurück. Sie weinte solange, bis ihr Körper keine Flüssigkeit mehr enthielt, dann bleib sie einfach in Rons Bett liegen und starrte auf den roten Betthimmel. Gryffindorrot. Wie war sie nur auf die Idee gekommen, Gryffindor und Slytherin wären kompatibel?

So fanden sie ihre Freunde, als sie das Mittagessen brachten.

„Hermine?" Offenbar hatte Harry Angst, dass sie gleich wider einen Heulkrampf kriegen würde.

Sie bewegte einen Arm, um zu zeigen das sie noch lebte.

Die beiden setzten sich neben sie und begannen das Essen aufzuteilen. Hermine rührte sich noch immer keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle.

„Ein Löffel für die Mama."

Harry versuchte einen Löffel so über ihren Mund schweben zu lassen, das sie den Kartoffelbrei essen musste. Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf.

„Ich muss euch was sagen."

„Na endlich!"

„Wurde auch Zeit, Mine!"

Ohne auf die Worte von Ron und Harry einzugehen, sprach sie rasch weiter.

„Ihr habt es verdient, es zu wissen, ich bin euch die Erklärung schuldig. Ich..." Sie starrte zwischen Harry und Ron hindurch , sorgsam darum bemüht, ihnen nicht in die Augen zu blicken.

„Ich war mit Draco Malfoy zusammen."

Stille. Dann viel Harrys Löffel mit einen Klirren zurück auf den Teller.

„Mit Malfoy? Dem Frettchen?"

Hermine nickte stumm und versuchte Rons entsetztem Blick auszuweichen. Stattdessen sprach sie weiter.

„Es hat alles vor ungefähr 2 ½ Monaten, am Beginn des Schuljahres, als ich alleine ins Vertrauensschülerabteil gegangen bin, erinnert ihr euch?"

Auf Harrys Nicken hin fuhr sie fort.

„Ich bin ihm vor dem Abteil begegnet, und er hat „Hi, Granger" gesagt und mir die Tür aufgehalten."

Sie erwartete an dieser Stelle irgendwelche Einwürfe, wie „Das war doch ein mieser Trick" oder so, aber es kam nichts. Harry folgte ihrer Geschichte gebannt, wenn auch nicht unbedingt mit einem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck und Ron sah nicht so aus, als ob er jemals in seinem Leben wieder sprechen würde.

„Er hat mir später erklärt, das ich nur durch Zufall die erste war, bei der er freundlich sein wollte. Das war etwas, was er sich im Sommer vorgenommen hatte, als sein Vater endlich verurteilt wurde. Tja, und ich war eben freundlich zurück."

Sie atmete tief durch. Jede noch so kleine Geste war in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Draco hatte sie schüchtern angelächelt, und sie war bereit für einen Neuanfang.

„Wir haben uns unterhalten, aber dann bis du reingeplatzt, auf der Flucht vor Lavender-" Sie nickt Ron zu „und hast sofort einen Streit vom Zaun gebrochen, noch bevor du dich gesetzt hast. Darum ist er sofort wieder in seine alte Rolle zurückgefallen, und ich dachte, das wars jetzt, und nichts hat sich geändert. Bis ich bei Snape nachsitzen musste."

An der Stelle gab Ron ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich und Harry nickte ernst.

„Stimmt, da hat es angefangen mit deinen plötzlichen Verschwinden."

„Snape hat Draco als Aufseher eingesetzt. Da hat es dann gefunkt, und seitdem waren wir zusammen. Wir haben uns überall im Schloss getroffen, und-"

„Du hast dich von Malfoy vögeln lassen?" Rons Gesicht drückte nacktes Entsetzten aus.

Hermine wurde rot. Das wollte sie eigentlich nicht mit den beiden ausdiskutieren, trotzdem antwortete sie mit erhobenen Gesicht.

„Ja, habe ich. Und ich werde es auch nie bereuen."

„Gut, das will ich gar nicht so genau wissen. Aber was ist jetzt los? Hat er dich betrogen?" Harry nahm die ganze Sache irgendwie viel zu gelassen, sie hatte zwar nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich so aufregen würde wie Ron, aber ein bisschen...

„Ich weiß es nicht! Irgendwas ist am letzten Wochenende passiert, und dann war da noch diese Bibliothekgeschichte, und seitdem redet er nicht mehr mit mir..."

Wieder begann ihre Unterlippe verräterisch zu zucken, und Harry legt einen Arm um sie und zog sie näher.

„Alles okay, Mine! Lass ihn laufen, er ist nicht gut für dich."

Ron nickte bekräftigend. „Er ist ein Windhund, und du siehst ja was passiert!" Er machte eine ausholende Geste, die sie alle umschloss. „Er macht dich nur traurig!"

Hermine nickte langsam, obwohl sie diese Ansicht nicht teilte. Nie war sie glücklicher als die letzten Monate gewesen. Gedankenverloren begann sie zu essen, während Ron und Harry weiter über Draco schimpften.

„Geh ihm einfach aus dem weg. Tu so, als ob nie etwas gewesen ist!"

„Genau! Und beim nächsten Quidditschspiel machen wir ihn richtig fertig!"

Aber was war, wenn sie mit jedem Wort der beiden mehr wissen wollte, warum das alles so gekommen war? Sie konnte nicht einfach so weiterleben, sie musste einfach wissen, was sein Problem war.

„Auf jeden Fall sind wir froh, dass du es uns gesagt hast. Das erfordert eine ganz bestimmte Art von Mut, und die hat nicht jeder." Ron blickte bei den Worten nicht zu Hermine, sondern zu Harry, der daraufhin abrupt das Thema wechselte.

„Sollten wir nicht eigentlich schon seit einer halben Stunde wieder im Unterricht sein?"

„Ach Quatsch, Hagrid schuldet uns sowieso noch was für die Abschiebung neulich!" Ron lies sich zurück auf sein Kissen sinken. „Woah, Hermine, ich glaub´mit der Geschichte hast du mir wieder ein paar Albträume verschafft. Wer knutscht auch mit Frettchen?"

Hermine boxte ihm in die Seite, aber im Grund war sie nicht richtig bei der Sache. Sie musste mit Draco reden, so schnell wie möglich.

„Ron, kann ich mir Pig kurz ausleihen?"

„Oh Merlin, jetzt geht die Geheimniskrämerei schon wieder los!"


End file.
